Nuevo futuro: antes dos, ahora tres
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Que ocurriria si te dijeran que dentro de 9 meses tu vida cambiara ROTUNDAMENTE? Preguntenle a Hyuuga Neji
1. una pequeña sorpresa

**Capítulo I**

"**Una pequeña sorpresa"**

Estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Eran las dos de la madrugada y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus bellos ojos nacarados se posaron en la ventana de su alcoba,_ bueno…_ no tanto suya.

En esos momentos solo se quedó mirando las estrellas. Esa noche brillaba más que nunca, e iluminaba toda la habitación. Una ligera ventisca fría hizo mover las delicadas cortinas azules.

El viento le acarició el rostro, y al instante unos ligeros gemidos se lograron escuchar a su espalda. Sabía perfectamente quien era…

Sus ojos dejaron de observar la luna para posarse en la delicada silueta desnuda que descansaba en el otro lado de la cama. Una sonrisa suave y sincera se formó en su rostro al notar como dicha silueta comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Se acerco silenciosamente y con una mano tomó las sabanas que apenas cubrían el pequeño cuerpo femenino que ahí descansaba. La arropó e inmediatamente dejó de temblar.

-Neji…- se escuchó salir de sus labios

Su sonrisa creció al oír su nombre proveniente de esa voz. Se acercó un poco más y le dio un silencioso beso en su mejilla.

Verla dormir tan plácidamente lo incitaba a hacer lo mismo, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, su mente volvía a despertarlo.

-"_Necesito relajarme…"- _volvió a ver a la joven que seguía dormida. -"_Yo estoy más nervioso que ella, solo necesito relajarme… Todo saldrá bien_"

-Neji…- volvió a escuchar su voz, esta vez no fue un susurro. -¿Aun sigues despierto?

-Supongo que no puedo dormir…- le respondió sin mirarla aún de espaldas.

Una ligera risita se escuchó, y luego un cálido beso en la base de su cuello.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-¿No debería estarlo?

-No lo estés, ni siquiera yo estoy tan nerviosa.

-mhp

Otro beso, esta vez en los labios se escuchó en el silencio de la noche.

-Solo relájate, o si no harás que me ponga también nerviosa.

-Será mejor que descanses, ahora más que nada. Creó que también cerraré la ventana, no será que te resfríes…

Otra risita dulce se escapó de los labios de la joven, al observar como su dulce y guapo esposo se paraba para cerrar la ventana.

-Estas exagerando un poco.

-No lo estoy, solo… quiero que estés bien.

-Voy a estarlo, solo necesito que te relajes.

Volvió a sentarse al lado de su esposa, dándole un apasionado beso obligándolos a caer sobre el suave colchón.

-¿Ya estas relajado?

-Un poco.

-Perfecto, ahora duerme. Mañana será un largo día.

Lo abrazó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, y él acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

-¿Estas feliz?- preguntó ella después de un rato de silencio.

-Que pregunta es esa, sabes perfectamente mi respuesta.

-Solo quiero oírlo de tus labios… otra vez.

Un dulce beso en la frente vino después.

-Estoy realmente feliz.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba aquel bello momento.

_Flash back…_

_Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando los 15 minutos de espera por fin habían terminado._

_Estaba junto a Hinata esa tarde. Sin duda necesitaba compañía en ese momento de tanta tensión._

_-Hinata, ya esta listo ¿verdad?_

_-Si, ¿estas lista?_

_-Yo diría nerviosa._

_-Todo saldrá bien._

_Tomo valor y se acercó al pequeño aparatito de plástico. Lo tomó con una mano, mientras que con la otra cubría su boca._

_-¿Hinata?_

_-Si._

_-¿Qué significa cuando sale una rayita?_

_-Que el resultado es… negativo.- dijo la chica con un tono de voz más bajo que lo normal. -Tenten_

_Pero la chica seguía ahí parada, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Tenten ¿estas bien?_

_La chica solo atinó asentir ante tantos sentimientos juntos._

_-Son… dos rayitas…- Hinata se acercó hacia su amiga solo para confirmar lo dicho._

_-Tenten, estas…_

_La chica solo siguió asintiendo mientras más lágrimas salían. Lágrimas de pura felicidad. Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente._

_-No lo puedo creer… _

_-No sabes lo feliz que estoy._

_-Gracias Hinata, en verdad gracias._

_-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?_

_- Creo que lo más antes posible, estoy tan emocionada._

_-De seguro se pondrá realmente feliz._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-No lo creó, lo sé. Veras lo feliz que se pondrá cuando se entere._

_-Tienes razón. Aunque nunca lo planeamos, pero sé que todo va a ir perfecto._

_-¿Me pregunto que cara pondrá?_

_Ambas chicas rieron con solo imaginar la cara que pondría el Hyuuga prodigio cuando se enterara que en menos de un año iba a ser papá._

_-¿Hinata?_

_-Hai_

_-Tú ya eres mamá…- dijo sabiendo como su amiga ya había contraído nupcias con el ninja más extrovertido y ya Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto, y al poco tiempo habían sido padres de un precioso niño de 1 añito cumplido, sin duda la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de los nacarados ojos de su madre.- y bueno… yo aun estoy tan nerviosa y…-_

_-No te preocupes, yo también lo estuvo… es normal, al final todo saldrá bien.-le contestó con su dulce voz de siempre._

_-Arigatou_

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando el Gran ANBU regresaba a su dulce hogar después de un pesado día._

_-Neji… regresaste temprano.- dijo la joven recibiéndolo con un beso._

_-Solo fue una ronda de vigilancia y quise regresar temprano a casa, quería verte…-volvió a besarla dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda._

_-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…_

_-Eso puede esperar.-un beso más apasionado surgió al instante, haciendo olvidar por un rato a la joven lo que en verdad necesitaba decirle._

_Las manos de Neji iban recorriendo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, logrando que varios gemidos salieran de la boca de la joven._

_El beso se fue intensificando junto con la temperatura del lugar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con la otra, mientras las masculinas manos ya estaban iniciando el trabajo de quitarle la blusa._

_Llegaron al cuarto sin romper el excitante beso, ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre el colchón._

_La blusa de la joven cayó al suelo mientras el beso era cortado por falta de aire. No tardó nada de tiempo cuando el shinobi atacó el cuello de su joven esposa con desesperación. Una ligera succión causó que Tenten soltara un gemido bastante fuerte._

_Bajó lentamente mientras saboreaba su dulce piel, mordisqueando y succionando lentamente._

_-…Neji…- se escuchó salir de sus labios. Su voz siempre lo excitaba cuando decía su nombre de esa manera._

_Llegó hasta la parte de piel que no estaba cubierta por el sujetador. Un sujetador bastante molestoso._

_Las manos de la joven también se movían ágilmente por la espalda de genio prodigio, y poco a poco fueron quitándole ese molesto traje para contemplar el bien formado cuerpo del Hyuuga. Sus pieles ya comenzaban a perlarse de las gotas de sudor del otro a cada instante, un ligero beso junto con una suave mordida en el labio inferior de la chica la hicieron estremecer un poco._

_De un rápido movimiento Tenten cambió los papeles, sentándose sobre su joven amante. Comenzando con suaves y ligeros besos en su cuello, hasta bajar encontrándose con unos fuertes pectorales. Comenzó a mordisquear ligeramente, mientras de nuevo se escuchaban gemidos, esta vez provenientes del Hyuuga._

_-Tenten… para…- dijo entre gemidos al notar como la joven ya le había quitado el pantalón._

_-Aún no termino de divertirme…- le contestó con una voz seductora, mientras volvía a saborear sus labios. Pero sin duda Neji no desperdicio el momento y aprovechando el descuido, giró su cuerpo para volver a la posición inicial. El encima de ella._

_Volvió a devorar su cuello con ansias mientras comenzaba a quitarle el sujetador. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba._

_-Neji... ahhh… para__- trató de decir la kunoichi, pero muy tarde. Su compañero ya estaba lo bastante entretenido jugando con sus pecho como para escucharla… besándolos, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos. Dios, eso era estar en la gloria._

_El resto de ropa fue a parar al suelo como las demás prendas. Mientras los dos jóvenes se seguían besando profundamente._

_Al instante y sin sentirlo, el shinobi ya estaba en posición perfecta para lo que en verdad quería. Y mientras seguía delineando sus labios, entró poco a poco en el cálido interior de ella._

_Varios gemido inundaron la habitación cuando las embestidas comenzaron a tornarse más fuertes a cada segundo. _

_-Neji…ahhh -la joven arqueó su espalda al sentir el rítmico movimiento de shinobi dentro de ella. Lento y rápido a la vez. Y poco a poco hasta llegar al clímax. Ambos gemían de placer al sentir como una gran explosión de emociones estallaba dentro de ellos._

_Se dejo caer sobre ella, cansado y con la respiración realmente agitada. Ella en seguida se acurrucó en su pecho mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos de su esposo la abrazaban tan protectoramente._

_-Neji… hay algo que tengo que decirte.- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón del largo cabello oscuro de su esposo, después de esperar el tiempo suficiente._

_-Adelante… dime._

_-Bueno... es solo que…- comenzó a tartamudear ligeramente._

_-¿Es algo malo?_

_-No… no es nada malo…_

_-Entonces… dímelo_

_La chica suspiro mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del hombre que amaba locamente._

_-¿Recuerdas la otra habitación de sobra?_

_-¿Cuál de todas?- preguntó recordándole las tantas habitaciones que había en esa enorme casa. _

_-Cualquiera, solo contéstame..._

_-De acuerdo, sí lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué?_

_Volvió a suspirar en silenciosa para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Cosa que no fue posible, olvida que estaba junto a Hyuuga Neji, el Genio Prodigio de todo el Clan Hyuuga. Pero al parecer nunca se cruzó por la mente al chico lo que estaba próximo a escuchar._

_-Bien… creo que tendremos que arreglarla un poco… y también habrá que comprar otra cama… bueno en realidad no va ser otra cama por el momento…- el genio Hyuuga comenzaba a armar las piezas del rompecabezas, pero no parecía entenderlo muy bien. ¿Era eso lo que estaba tratando de decir? ¿De verdad era eso? -y creó también que habrá que ir de compras, nos faltan muchas cosas… como ropa y demás…- Los ojos de Neji estaban cada vez más y más abiertos… no lo podía creer. _

_Rápidamente se incorporó para quedar frente a frente con ella._

_-Tenten, lo que me estas tratando de decir es que…_

_-Sí, Neji…- dijo tomando una de las manos del Hyuuga y posándola sobre su vientre… -Así que prepárate… porque vamos a tener un bebé._

_No tardo nada de tiempo en volver a besar locamente a su esposa._

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces…- salió de la boca del Hyuuga entre cada beso._

_-Yo también, Neji… Yo también._

_Fin Flash back…_


	2. Comenzando a acostumbrarse

**Capítulo II**

"**Comenzando a acostumbrarse"**

Después de eso vinieron otra serie de preguntas, tales como:

¿Cuándo te enteraste?

¿Alguien más lo sabe?

¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?... Etc...Etc.…

Y todas fueron respondidas con mucha calma,_ wow_… de verdad se estaba poniendo nervioso. Y más nervioso se puso cuando se entero que su prima Hinata también lo sabía.

_-Necesitaba algo de apoyo, y Hinata era la indicada. Además no le dirá a nadie._

_-Creo que tienes razón.- ya no se podía hacer nada, además conocía a su prima. Ella guardaría muy bien el secreto._

Pero tal vez una pregunta que no pudo ser contestada fue esta:

-_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_En ese momento la chica no sabia que responder, su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a una mueca pensativa._

_-jeje… la verdad, no estoy segura.-terminó por decir._

_-No estas… ¿segura?- pregunto con algo de incredulidad._

_-Bueno, es la verdad… no se si fue hace un mes… o dos… ¡¿o no lo recuerdas?!- pregunto algo molesta._

_-No, esta bien. Tienes razón… -dijo al fin recordando los __sucesos __de hace una semana, y la otra anterior… y la otra anterior… y la anterior a esa…y así sucesivamente._

_Suspiro algo confundido esperando encontrar una respuesta, sin resultado alguno._

_-Entonces… ¿Cuándo iremos al hospital?_

_Tenten desvió la mirada, fijándola en el techo de la habitación._

_-Pensaba ir la próxima semana…- pero no terminó su respuesta puesto que…_

_-¡¿Por qué tanto tiempo?!_

_Volvió su mirada hacia Neji, que seguía observándola esta vez con algo de enfado._

_-Quiero tomarlo con calma, no pasará nada por esperar algunos días…_

_-Pero Tenten._

_-Por favor Neji…-comenzó a acariciar su mejilla delicadamente con la yema de los dedos, luego fue bajando hasta su cuello haciendo pequeños remolinos imaginarios con cada caricia, logrando cambiar mágicamente el rostro del Hyuuga. -Una semana no me hará daño.- siguió acariciando lentamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Neji. Y es que esa era su arma maestra, la única forma de derrotarlo. No era ningún Taijutsu increíble, ni un Genjutsu. Esa "técnica", si así se la podía llamar, era la más poderosa de todas. Y ella era la única que la conocía._

_Un solo rose de sus dedos, desde su mejilla hasta sus pectorales bastaba para dejarlo a merced de Tenten._

_-De acuerdo. Supongo que una semana pasará rápido._

_-Arigatou._

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo. Tan pensativo como hace un momento. Volvió a mirar el reloj de pared.

-_"3 de la madrugada"_

3 de la madrugada y aun no podía cerrar los ojos. Ya se lo imaginaba. Un nuevo heredero Hyuuga. O tal vez heredera. Eso ahora no le importaba, ya se imaginaba como seria. Un nuevo miembro Hyuuga estaba en camino. Un nuevo Genio Hyuuga sin duda. Solo había que mirar a su padre, un prodigio del clan. Y su madre no se quedaba atrás, o claro que no… Con esos genes no se podía dudar del potencial del futuro pequeño, o pequeña.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la calma, y pronto sus ojos se cerraron. Volviéndola a abrazar para recuperar más rápido la calma.

Los tibios rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, cayéndole directo a los ojos.

Alzo los brazos para quitarse el sueño. Pero… algo andaba mal…

Miró al otro lado de la cama… _VACIA…_ siempre que despertaba él estaba ahí, cada vez, y mucho más después de una noche apasionada, él siempre estaba AHÍ. Pero ahora…

-¿Neji?- preguntó esperando encontrar respuesta desde el baño. Nada… -¿Neji, donde estas?

Se paró cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, abrió la puerta. El pasillo… vacio

-¿Neji, donde estas?- volvió a decir esta vez alzando un poco la voz. NADA…

Probablemente esta en alguna habitación continua. Seguramente pensando en el nuevo decorado para el futuro Hyuuga, pero que sorpresa. Todas las habitaciones VACIAS… ¿Dónde mierda se había metido?

-"_Si no apareces en los próximos 10 segundos juro que…"_

"_10_

Bajó las escaleras, encontrando el mismo resultado…

"_9"_

Abrió la puerta de la sala, vacía…

"_8"_

Se dirigió al jardín. Ni rastro de él

"_7"_

Aun con las sabanas alrededor cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo corrió hacia el comedor…

"_6"_

También vacío… ¡¿Dónde mierda esta…

-Tenten… ya despertaste.

…ba?!

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con…

-Ne…ji…-estuvo gritando como loca por toda la casa, y él simplemente estaba en la cocina, diciendo tan tranquilamente "Tenten, ya despertaste"

-Me estaba preguntando porque estabas tan… desesperada.- y solo se le ocurre decir eso.

Quería decirle de todo, pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Lo único que pudo decir fue.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Será mejor que tomes una buena ducha y luego vengas a desayunar.

-¿Desayunar?- luego vio detrás de donde se encontraba parado Neji, acaso…-¿Preparaste el desayuno?

Él simplemente bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Como dije, ve a ducharte y luego vienes a desayunar.

-Ok, en seguida bajo.- aun estaba algo confundida. ¿Acaso Neji, el mismo Neji con quien se había casado, el mismo Neji con quien compartió su infancia y adolescencia, el mismo Neji un tanto callado y reservado, el mismo Neji que sin duda trataba de meterse lo menos posible en la cocina, había preparado el … desayuno? Bueno, nada olía a quemado, a decir verdad, había un olor delicioso en toda la cocina y comedor.

Después de una ducha caliente, volvió a bajar y fue directo al lugar donde estaba Neji. Y en efecto él estaba ahí, parado junto a la mesa. Esperándola.

-Se ve muy bien…- dijo mientras se sentaba. -Muero de hambre.

-Entonces come.

Ambos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron. Tenten tenía que admitirlo. Estaba delicioso, al parecer Neji resultó ser mejor cocinero de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo despertaste?- preguntó el joven ANBU ya al terminar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a… ningún mareo o algo así.

Tenten levanto la vista para verlo mejor. Sus ojos parecían irradiar algo de… ternura. Que lindo se veía cuando ponía esa mirada. Sonrió ampliamente. De verdad se estaba preocupando por ella.

-No he sentido nada por el momento, pero quien sabe… hace un par de días sentí uno que otro mareo, creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar.- una nueva sonrisa apareció en la carita de la joven.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- volvió a preguntar

Una nueva risita se escucho.

-Como te dije anoche, creo que estas exagerando un poco.

Neji suspiro por lo bajo.

-Y como te dije anoche, solo quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma o algo así. -dijo parándose para darle después un dulce beso en la mejilla

Volvió a bajar la mirada, tal vez tenía razón y tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Tal vez debía solo relajarse como decía ella, tal vez solo…

-¡Tenten!

Vio su cuerpo flaquear y se apresuró a pararse. La tomó justo a tiempo antes de que callera.

-Estoy bien… solo fue…

-Y dices que estoy exagerando.

La cargo en brazos hasta el sofá, donde la recostó.

-Solo fue un ligero mareo, estoy bien Neji.

-Un ligero mareo, casi te desmayas…- sus ojos, esta vez no irradiaban ternura, irradiaban preocupación y enfado.

-Tienes razón…- dijo al final resignada, después de todo solo se estaba preocupando por ella.

-Será mejor que descanses y que te recuperes.- un dulce y silencioso beso en el frente bastó para hacerla cambiar de parecer. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, esta bien…

-Saldré a revisar como están las cosas en el cuartel, trataré de no demorar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien…

-Eso dijiste la última vez y casi acabas en el suelo.

Una risita de niña pequeña se escuchó salir de los labios de la joven. Otro beso, esta vez de los labios de Tenten fue a parar a los labios de Neji.

-Entonces me voy, trataré…

-Hai, Hai. Ya me lo dijiste. Te extrañaré.

Y luego de eso desapareció.

-_"Uff, bien. Ahora que se fue por fin tendré un minuto de paz"-_ sí, un minuto de paz. Por fin un pequeño minuto de paz sin escuchar sus reproches, sin escuchar sus cuidados exagerados... Trató de ponerse en pie, pero un nuevo mareo la obligó a sentarse.

Tal vez ese minuto de paz necesitaba estar con él. Tal vez sus cuidados exagerados era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Tal vez ese minuto de paz iba a durar horas ¡o hasta más! Tal vez…

-_"Mierda… creó que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme"_


	3. La primera fotografia del bebe Hyuuga

Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

"**La primera fotografía del bebé Hyuuga"**

Neji llegó después de pasadas las 4 dela tarde. Había sido solo una ronda de vigilia. Ningún problema para él. Aparte estaba pensando en como darles la noticia a los demás. Tenían que saberlo tarde o temprano. Hinata ya conocía la noticia, y no tenia ningún inconveniente. Pero el resto era otra cosa. Aparte de las nuevas cosas que tenía que comprar. Cuna, biberones, ropa. Pequeños calcetines de algodón para cubrir sus piececitos… (N/A: ¡¡que lindo!!)

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a casa. Abrió la puerta de su "humilde" hogar (N/A: deberían ver esa casa, creo que es el triple que la mía, o hasta más), y lo primero que vio fue…

-Neji, al fin regresaste.

A una Tenten abalanzándose a sus brazos. Abrazándole de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que Neji se había ido hace años y recién regresaba.

-Tenten… solo fueron algunas horas.

-Para mi fue una eternidad…- siguió abrazándolo a la vez que el genio cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Bien… ya regrese.- correspondió el abrazo, adoraba sentir el aroma de Tenten. Esa esencia cítrica que despedía su cuerpo. No rompieron el abrazo hasta llegar al sofá y caer sobre él.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Ningún problema mayor.

-Me alegro…

Un dulce silencio inundó el lugar mientras se volvían a abrazar.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? Acabo de prepararlo.-

-Claro.- la chica se paró para dirigirse a la cocina. Tomó la tetera y sirvió una taza de té de hierbas recién preparado.

Una dulce voz a su oído la sorprendió.

-Te ayudo.

Unas fuertes manos acariciaron sus brazos hasta alcanzar la pequeña taza de té que tenia en sus manos.

-Arigatou.

Decidieron salir al jardín para disfrutar mejor de la hermosa tarde. Un par de pájaros se cruzaron en su vista. Junto con un pensamiento dentro de la cabeza del Hyuuga.

-_"El sello…"- _bajó la vista cerrando profundamente los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó una dulce voz.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando…

-Sabes, tú siempre me dices que no sé mentir, ahora yo te digo lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros dos pequeños achocolatados. Lo conocía tan bien…

-Solo… estaba pensando… en la maldición.

Un profundo silencio apareció de la nada.

-Yo también he estado pensando lo mismo… pero creo que encontraremos una solución.- dijo tomándole la mano suavemente.

-No quiero que nuestro hijo sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí a causa... del sello.- apretó ligeramente su mano con la de Tenten.

-Lo sé… pero ahora no quiero preocuparme por eso… lo único que quiero es disfrutar de esta linda tarde aquí, contigo.

Sus palabras le hicieron reaccionar, y la abrazó contra su pecho para después decir a su oído un casi silencioso…

-Arigatou

7 días después…

El reloj despertador acabó con el sueño de ambos. Bueno… más bien con el de Neji, ya que Tenten seguía dormida, tan tranquilamente que casi le dio pena despertarla. Pero ese día era el tan esperado para el Hyuuga. Ese día vería la primera foto de su pequeño hijo.

-Tenten, es hora de levantarse.- le susurró al oído.

-5 minutos más…

-Tenten, vamos. Levántate.

-Onegai… solo 5 minutos…

-Vamos, hay que ir al hospital.

Los ojos de la joven kunoichi se abrieron pesadamente.

-Pero por que tan temprano…

-Son las 8 de la mañana.- le respondió con una mirada… no se como describirla. Pero fue una mirada que no le agrado mucho a Tenten

-Aun así es demasiado temprano…

-Cuando entrenábamos nos citaban a las 7:00.

-Eso era antes…- le dijo respondiéndole con la misma mirada solo que un poco más reprochante que la de él. -además, en ese entonces no tenía que cargar con madrugadas en las que me levanto para decirle adiós a todo lo que comí en el día.- volvió a decir, esta vez puntualizando su voz en la palabra "adiós".

Una risita burlona se escapó de la boca de Neji.

-Y no te rías… que yo voy a ser la que va a cargar el enorme vientre durante 9 meses.- volvió a recriminarle.

-Para empezar, tu "enorme" vientre comenzará a crecer aproximadamente en el 4 o 5 mes.- dijo con una voz de superioridad.

-Creo que no oíste lo que te dije, por si no lo sabes los mareos…-comenzó a enumar con los dedos cada cosa que se le pasaba por la mente -las nauseas, los vómitos, y…- esta vez señaló el despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche -ese molesto despertador son iguales o peor que cargar con una gran barriga, además…

Muy tarde, fue obligada a callar por un dulce y amoroso beso por parte de su esposo.

-¿Terminaste?

La joven solo pudo dejar escapar un suave suspiro.

-Entonces alístate, que vamos al hospital.

-Bien, me ganaste… esta vez.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar algo ligero para Tenten, salieron los dos rumbo al hospital. Neji tenía el día libre y lo aprovechó para conocer a su primogénito.

Ya estaban en la puerta del hospital. Una enfermera les indicó que fueran directo a la oficina 3, donde los esperaba la Hokage. Ella, aparte de Hinata, sabía lo ocurrido. Aun querían esperar un poco antes de anunciarlo. Querían disfrutarlo un poco más.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Tenten con su típico tono de voz.

-Así que Neji también vino…- comentó al ver a Tenten acompañada por el Hyuuga.

-No podía faltar, después de todo ambos estamos emocionados.- volvió a decir la joven con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior.

-Ya veo…- observó la cara de Neji, tal vez disimulaba un poco, pero no por completo… se le notaba en la cara que estaba más nervioso que Tenten. -Entonces, listos para conocerlo, o conocerla.

Ambos asintieron como respuesta.

-Bien, comencemos…- señaló una camilla cercana. -recuéstate que comenzaremos a en un momento.-

-Hai.- procedió a obedecer. Se recostó sobre la camilla indicada, mientras Neji se sentaba en una silla al lado de la camilla. La chica tomó una de sus manos. Notó que estaba… temblando.

¡Por los cielos! ¡Hyuuga Neji estaba temblando!

-Tranquilízate, no tienes porque estar nervioso…- una sonrisa le devolvió la mirada realmente nerviosa de Neji. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Es decir, el genio ANBU del clan Hyuuga estaba temblando solo por ver la primera imagen de su hijo.

-No estoy nervioso.

-Ajá…

En ese momento la Hokage reapareció en la sala, con unos cuantos papeles que dejó en el escritorio. Se sentó en otra silla esta vez frente a una máquina con una pantallita.

-Muy bien, solo relájate y observa.- comenzó a recorrer el vientre de la kunoichi con el líquido mientras en la pantalla aparecían unas cuantas manchitas. El rostro de Neji se comenzó a iluminar mientras una ligera y sincera sonrisa tomaba forma en sus labios, y unas cuantas lagrimillas brotaban de sus ojos. -ven eso…- dijo señalando el monitor. -esa es su cabecita…- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tenten. -a juzgar por la imagen diría que tienes entre 5 o 6 semanas-

El rostro del Hyuuga era una mezcla de emociones casi incontrolables. Estaba inmensamente feliz, aunque tratara de disimularlo, no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Hoy mismo tendrán las fotos las fotos.-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Tenten tratando de contener las lágrimas. Mientras Neji seguía con la mirada fija en el monitor. -todo esta perfecto, ninguna complicación, pero te hare otros exámenes para confirmar.

-Hai.

Terminaron la revisión. Tenten se sentó sobre la camilla, despertando a Neji de su transe con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya despertaste?- una expresión de aturdido apareció en el rostro del Hyuuga cuando reaccionó. –Iré con Tsunade-sama para hacerme otros exámenes ¿me esperas?

-Estaré afuera.

-Ok.

Y así Neji salió para esperar hasta que Tenten terminara. Pero su sonrisa seguía intacta. Una sonrisa irreconocible en su rostro. Prefirió salir por un momento. A tomar un poco de aire.

Estuvo ahí un rato parado al pie de un árbol cercano. Un trinito de pájaros se escucho a lo lejos, y a la vez llegó a su mente los pensamientos de hace una semana. No era justo. Simplemente no era justo. Por que tenia que pasar su hijo lo mismo que él. Porque antes de nacer ya cargaba con un castigo.

Hinata ya sabía su situación. Y ahora que ella era la cabecilla del clan ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente algo se podía hacer.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!- una voz inconfundible que nunca podía pasar desapercibida.

-Lee, lo mismo te pregunto.

-Pasaba por aquí, pero que hay de ti ¿en el hospital?- preguntó algo intrigado el joven cejudo. ¿Por qué su amigo estaba en el hospital?

-No nada. También pasaba por aquí.

-ahhh…-contestó el joven por su "muy buena" excusa. -¿Y Tenten?

-En casa, hoy no se sentía muy bien- otra "gran" excusa-Y… ¿Cómo están las cosas en el cuartel?- preguntó Neji tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es cierto, tú tienes el día libre. Todo bajo control, como siempre.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno… creo que me retiro. Cuando veas a Tenten le das mis saludos- menos mal. Justo ahora no tenía tiempo para interrogatorios.

-Lo haré.

Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-¡Tenten! ¿Por qué en el hospital? ¿Enferma o algo así?- justamente Tenten salía del hospital, sin poder evitar ser vista por el shinobi. ¿Con que en casa?

-Lee… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cierta risa nerviosa.

-Pasaba por aquí. Creí que estabas en casa.- la cara de Neji no tenia explicación. O siiiii… con las manos en la masa, Hyuuga.

-Estaba… pero…-

-¿Y eso?- dijo Lee señalando una carpeta que traía la joven.

-Esto… no es nada… solo unos documentos que me entrego Tsunade-sama.

-Lee, si no te molesta. Ya debemos irnos.- intercedió Neji al momento.

-Yo también. Nos vemos luego, Neji, Tenten.

-Hai, Lee. Nos vemos.- y desapareció.

Tenten suspiro aliviada. Menos mal no sospecho nada. Solo les faltaba que su querido compañero se enterara y muy pronto Gai-sensei y media aldea más.

-Menos mal. No le dijiste nada ¿verdad?

-Como crees. No quiero que toda la aldea se entere en menos de un día.- contestó molesto el Hyuuga.

-Mhp, como digas.- dijo divertida. -¿Quieres ver?- volvió a decir esta vez agitando la carpeta un poco en el aire. A lo cual rápidamente Neji los tomó de sus manos. Más bien… se los quitó -De nada…

Abrió la carpeta. Primero puros papeles. Exámenes, registros de salud de ambos, etc. Eso no le interesaba. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Así es… la primera fotografía del bebé Hyuuga.

-¿Te gusta?- peor no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba embobado viendo la carpeta. -¿Neji?

-Hai… Hai…

-Parece que sí te gusto.- otra vez sin respuesta. -Mejor vamos a casas, así las ves mejor y conversamos un poco.- sin respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo. Cuando salió de su trance revisó el resto de documentos. Exámenes y más exámenes.

-Según los exámenes, tengo 6 semanas. Así que quédate tranquilo.

"Esperen"… Neji paró en seco. "De donde salió eso"

-Tenten- la aludida se volteo al ver que su esposo ya no seguía caminando al lado de ella. Y al juzgar esa expresión…

-Era solo una broma… de verdad lo creíste.- rió divertida. El rostro del Hyuuga se veía tan bien así. Los ojos abiertos como platos, las mejillas un tanto rosadas y el ceño fruncido levemente ¿Dónde había una cámara cuando era necesario?- además…- camino hacia él susurrándole al oído ligeramente- sabes muy bien que tú eres el único…

Aun así, casi le da un infarto.

-Tenten…- suspiró sonoramente. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? -mejor vamos, no quiero encontrarme con alguien.

-Ok- y con esa sonrisa. ¡¿Qué no se escuchó cuando habló?!

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Entraron y fueron directo a su habitación. Tenten se recostó, según ella estaba totalmente cansada. Mientras Neji seguía mirando los papeles.

-¿Puedes parar de ver eso?

-Hay algún problema.- preguntó molesto al ser obligado a desconcentrarse. Lo cual causo una risa de parte de Tenten.

-No, solo puedes venir aquí para dejarme ver también.- caminó y se sentó a su lado, mostrándole también los papeles. -No puedo creerlo, la primera foto de nuestro hijo.- una lagrimilla se escapó de sus ojos.

-Estas muy sensible…

-No es para menos… estoy feliz- contestó secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. -Estoy realmente feliz.

Un beso en su mejilla le secó el resto de lágrimas. -Yo también.

Calló la noche en la habitación matrimonial de la mansión Hyuuga. Toda la tarde la pasaron en casa, y Neji sin despegar la vista de todos los documentos. Leyó todos y cada uno de ellos. En una hoja estaban todos los cuidados que debía recibir Tenten.

"Nada de sobre-esfuerzos, ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, mantener una alimentación balanceada, evitar las emociones fuertes, prohibición rotunda de las misiones, etc." Y cosas así.

-Sabes, ahí falto algo más- mencionó Tenten en un momento justo.

-¿Faltó algo?

-Si…- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice -También debes consentirme el doble.

Neji alzó una ceja.

-Si no… me deprimiré fácilmente, y eso no es bueno para mí, ni para el bebé.- dijo de nuevo con un tonito meloso.

De nuevo alzó una ceja. Parece que no va a escaparse fácilmente.

-Tendré que consentirte el doble.

-Hai.

Con una velocidad característica de un ANBU se puso a su espalda.

-Entonces, así será.

Esa noche será un tanto escandalosa… ¿no creen?


	4. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

"**Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"**

Había llegado al cuartel, como siempre a la hora exacta. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

Luego de una noche muy apasionada, estaba completamente relajado y listo para pasar el día.

Metió su mano dentro de su camisa y sacó un papel. Y es que insistió tanto que Tenten accedió al fin resignada.

_-Eres tan testarudo._

_-Y tú estas preocupada por nada._

_-Solo no pierdas la foto._

_-No lo haré._

_-Aun no entiendo por que quieres ir cargando esa foto._

_-mph._

Supongo que estaba algo emocionado. (N/A: por Dios a quien engaño, estaba emocionadísimo, solo que lo ocultaba tan bien) que decidió llevarse la foto con él.

-Ohayo Neji, a tiempo como siempre.- era la voz de Lee, su compañero de equipo desde los 11 años, y su eterno rival.

-Ohayo Lee.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas algo distraído.

-Impresión tuya, no me pasa nada.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Nani?

-¿Por qué estaban en el hospital?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo sin mirarlo, si que conservaba la calma perfectamente (N/A: si… como no ¬¬)

-Bueno, porque cuando vi a Tenten en el hospital supuse que algo pasaba ¿Está enferma o algo así?

-No, para nada… solo…- _"vamos Hyuuga, piensa en una buena excusa"_-solo… -_"mierda"_

-Bien… creo que entiendo.

"_Mierda"_

-Vamos entrando.

No dijo nada, solo siguió su camino adelantándose a Neji.

Ya dentro recibieron las órdenes. "Ronda de vigilancia". Como siempre, no había nada interesante en esa aldea muy a menudo. Pero que se podía hacer, mejor para él. Así regresaba a casa temprano y podía pasar más tiempo de "calidad" con Tenten.

Fue asignado junto con Lee al sector este. Algo sumamente sencillo, pero por favor. Lee, no preguntes nada.

Ya llevaban un tramo recorrido. El silencio como siempre reinaba en el lugar. Típica actitud de Neji, Lee ni siquiera se inmutaba. Lo conocía desde hace años, pero había algo inherentemente mal. Sentía que ocultaba algo. Pero ¿Qué era?

-¿Neji?

-Hai.

-Has estado actuando… no se algo raro.

-Como te dije antes, impresión tuya.

-Sigo insistiendo ¿Le pasa algo malo a Tenten?

"_Mierda, otra vez preguntando"_

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tenten?

-Desde que te vi en el hospital con ella…

-Impresión tuya- interrumpió para no seguir con el tema.

Siguieron saltando de tejado en tejado. Una suave ráfaga de viento les dio de golpe en la cara de ambos jóvenes. Los largos cabellos de Hyuuga prodigio se mecían, mientras un pequeño papel salía volando…

…_Mansión Uzumaki Hyuuga…_(N/A: también me gusta el Naruhina)

-Naruto ¿Dónde esta Minato?

-¿Nani?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado -Creí que estaba contigo.

-Creí que tú lo estabas cuidando.- le respondió Hinata con su típica tierna voz.

-Ayyy no…

El rubio salió corriendo quien sabe a donde, buscando en cada rincón de la casa.

-¡¡Minato!!- gritó mientras seguía corriendo por toda la casa –Minato ¡¡Dónde estas?!

-Pa…pá…- una vocecita se escuchó detrás del sofá. Naruto se acercó y encontró lo que buscaba.

-Casi me provocas un infarto…- dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño bebé –no vuelvas a asustarnos así…- pero como enfadarse, si después del susto vino un dulce abrazo por parte del pequeño.

Y es que con apenas un añito de edad era tan travieso que ni bien su madre, o su padre le quitaban un ojo de encima, desaparecía para irse con pequeños pasitos torpes a explorar por toda la casa.

-Mamá…- dijo el pequeño rubio al ver aparecer a su madre para darle un beso en la frente.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, Minato…- sí, ese era el nombre del pequeño, en honor a su abuelo. Un pequeño rubio como su padre, y sin duda con su mismo carácter e hiperactividad, pero con los nacarados ojos de su madre. Un niñito precioso adorado por sus padres.

La pareja se sentó en el sofá, y el pequeño se abalanzó a abrazar a su madre. Era un mimado, y con lo dulce que era Hinata…

-Esta creciendo…

-Naruto, apenas tiene un año.- contestó con una risita.

-El tiempo pasa volando.- volvió a decir mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño. –Creo que es tiempo de que tenga compañía.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Naruto?- preguntó con las mejillas ligeramente rosas.

-Digo que de seguro Minato quiero un hermanito, ¿No es así, Minato?- dijo acariciando nuevamente la cabecita del pequeño, causando una risa por parte del bebé.

-Naruto… etto, yo…- Dios que directo. Así siempre era Naruto, pero esta vez fue demasiado directo.

-Entonces, porque no empezamos esta noche…- dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo… bueno yo…- vio el rostro de su amado esposo. Un brillito en sus ojos basto para decidir. Además… no era mala idea después de todo… -Creo que no le vendría mal un hermanito… o hermanita.

El pequeño rió mientras era abrazado por su madre. Un poco de leche antes de acostarse y a la cama, después de eso venia una linda noche para la pareja…

…_Cuartel ANBU…_

Neji y Lee ya habían llegado de su inspección. Todo en orden como siempre lo mismo. Ni siquiera un enemigo o un ataque sorpresa, nada… las cosas se volvían cada vez más aburridas… nada interesante pasaba… en… esa… aldea… _"¿Qué diablos es __esto__?_

-¿Neji?

-Hai.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ahora que sucede.- contestó el genio Hyuuga sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Bueno… etto…- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por otro de sus compañeros. Otro ANBU conocido como genio.

-¿Pasa algo, _Uchiha_?

Así es, Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador a sangre fría había vuelto a la aldea.

¿Cómo? Es un misterio ya que conociendo a la "vieja Tsunade", como Naruto aun la llamaba, fue muy extraño que lo dejara quedarse. Pero a fin ya había resuelto su primer objetivo de vida. Por fin después de tantos años había logrado matar a su hermano. Los 9 ex-novatos de Konoha, incluido el equipo Gai, fueron a una misión de rescate y lograron traerlo de vuelta después de una dura pelea. Luego de eso solo vino el futuro. Un futuro "glorioso" como ahora se lo llamaba. Nada más después de un tiempo el joven sobreviviente de su clan regreso a su vida de antes.

Y que hablar de su segundo objetivo de vida.

"_**Restaurar su clan"**_

Un objetivo ya puesto en marcha, puesto que su querida esposa, Haruno Sakura, o mejor dicho Uchiha Sakura, estaba esperando el primer descendiente del nuevo Clan Uchiha, o mejor dicho, los primeros dos descendientes del Clan Uchiha.

-Mañana también hay que venir, pero una hora más temprano.

-Bien… creó siempre buscan excusa para convocarnos.

-Entonces me voy.- y con un _poof_ desapareció.

-Ahhh, Lee ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno… la verdad…

-Ahora no tengo tiempo. Debo regresar a casa. Otro día me lo dices…- dijo con su típica voz hermética.

-La verdad es que…

-Entonces yo también me voy…- y con otro _poof_ desapareció.

"_Mierda" _pensó Lee. Estaba tan desconcertado que no sabia como decirlo.

¿Qué diablos era eso?

…_Mansión Hyuuga…_

El genio Hyuuga llegó algo cansado a casa, cansado de que… no sé. Solo se que después de ver el dulce rostro de su esposa esperándolo, su expresión cambió en un 100.

Un beso fue mejor que cualquier "Hola" en toda su vida.

-Me aburro de estar en casa. Extraño las misiones…- exclamó Tenten entre cada beso que le daba a Neji. ¿Y quien no estaría aburrida? Después de todo era una Jounnin, y las misiones ya formaban parte de su vida. Pero ahora… por ordenes de Tsunade se le prohibieron misiones por más sencillas y fáciles que fueran.

-Sabes muy bien porque no puedes…

-Lo se, pero me siento tan…- no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento hablar no era lo más indicado, por lo menos para Neji.

Cerraron la puerta estrepitosamente, sin dejar de besarse mientras iban al lumbral de su amor.

Abrieron la puerta de su cuarto y entraron. Se dejaron caer sobre el suave colchón mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a quitarse la ropa mutuamente.

-Neji… más… despacio…- trató de decir la joven kunoichi, pero en ese momento el Hyuuga no entendía razón. Estaba desesperado. Entre cada beso y caricia ligeros suspiros salían de sus bocas. La piel de ambos ardía en placer, mientras la ropa que seguía en su lugar comenzaba a ser molestosa. Todo perfecto. Pasión. Ternura. Amor… todo era…

_TOC TOC_

Perfecto??

-Mierda… ¿Quién diablos es?- maldijo Neji. Justo ahora cuando estaban entrando "en calor" alguien viene a molestar.

_TOC TOC_

-Será mejor que vaya a abrir.

-Iré yo…

-¿Seguro?

No dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y recogió su ropa.

Llego a la puerta, y la sorpresa no pudo ser mejor.

-¿¿Lee??

-Neji, siento venir así de improviso. Solo que…

-¿Pasa algo, Lee?- que mala broma de la vida. Justamente tenia que ser Lee. Pero algo no cuadra… ¿Qué rayos hace Lee visitando así a Neji, y precisamente en _ese_ momento?

-La verdad es que…

-Lee, ahora estoy ocupado y…

La cara de Neji cambió totalmente de semblante al solo ver lo que Lee traía en las manos.

-¿De… de donde sacaste eso?

-Eso te iba a preguntar… lo encontré hoy y…

-¿Neji, quien es?- escuchó la voz de Tenten aproximarse, seguramente extrañada porque no regresaba a seguir lo pendiente.

Neji lo que hizo fue arrebatarle lo que traía Lee y esconderlo rápidamente.

-Lee ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenten, yo…- una mirada de parte del Hyuuga bastó para callarlo y hacerle entender que si decía algo era hombre muerto. –solo vine a informarle a Neji que… - _piensa rápido, piensa rápido _

-Mañana tendré que ir al cuartel ANBU más temprano que de costumbre.- contestó al instante Neji ocultando su anterior rostro de sorpresa y desesperación.

-Vaya. Que mala suerte...- contestó la joven sin siquiera sospechar de la verdadera situación actual.

-Además tengo que hablar con Lee sobre un asunto.- volvió a decir acentuando su voz en ¡¡ASUNTO!!

-Bien, te espero arriba…- y tras eso se fue, dejando a los dos ANBUs y compañeros solos.

-Neji…

-Lee, no eres nada tonto ¿verdad?

-Te refieres a lo que encontré.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Alguien más lo ha visto?

-Pero es que…

-¡Solo contéstame!

-Iee, pero aun…- un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del Hyuuga.

-Lee, supongo que ya lo sabes…- dijo resignado al final. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

Lee tragó saliva sonoramente antes de contestar algo. Estaba bajo presión, en especial cuando tienes un par de ojos capaces de verlo todo mirándote fijamente.

-¿Es lo que creó que es?- preguntó Lee con un tono de voz sumamente nervioso.

-Depende de que es lo que creas.- contestó el ANBU de forma hermética y fría, cualidades típicas en él.

-Es una ecog…

-No lo digas tan fuerte.

-Entonces sí es.- lo miró de soslayo a Neji, sus mejillas estaban de un color rosado que parecían cerezas. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados al tiempo que una risa cómplice se escuchaba por parte de la Bestia Verde de Konoha. –¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

-Lee, solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Tenten y tú…

-Lee

-Ustedes…

-No lo grites

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡¡No lo creo!!Ustedes van a ser…!!

-¡Que no lo grites!

Lee terminó de recuperarse de su sorpresa. Tomo aire y siguió hablando.

-¡¿Entonces?!...- dijo recordando -¡¿Eso era la primera foto del pequeño futuro Hyuuga?!

"_Y ya empezó…"_

-Hai, Lee. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo.

-Entiendo. Quieren disfrutarlo un poco más. No hay problema.- dijo levantando el dedo pulgar con su pose de chico _Guay. _Neji solo pasó su mano a su frente, masajeando su sien en señal de reflexión. Ahora como se lo iba a decir a Tenten que ya Lee conocía lo de su embarazo. Y para empeorar las cosas había sido culpa de él mismo. Si hubiera hecho caso a lo que Tenten le había dicho no estaría en esa situación. Pero no podía ser tan malo…

-Y ¿cuando piensas decirlo a los demás?

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, queremos tomarlo con calma. Y cuando me refiero a calma es que todo quede en total silencio.

-Confía en mí. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Eso espero.

--To Be Continued-- Ojala les guste - ¡¡Viva el Ŋęįї­­­‗ŧểŋ!!


	5. Ataque a Konoha, peligra la futura

Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

"**Ataque a Konoha, peligra la futura generación"**

Neji volvió a cerrar la puerta de su casa después de terminar de hablar con Lee. Subió pesadamente las escaleras y fue directamente a su habitación donde Tenten lo esperaba.

-¿Qué asunto tenias que hablar con Lee?

-Asuntos ANBU. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Ahhh… nada de que preocuparse, ya veo.

La miró fijamente. Su rostro irradiaba pasión, y de sus ojos brotaba amor puro. Como decepcionarla.

-Por supuesto.

Volvió a besarla recostando suavemente sobre la cama. Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de la kunoichi al sentir las fuertes manos de Neji acariciando su cuerpo, mientras retornaba al trabajo de quitarle la ropa. Las manos de Tenten iban recorriendo la suave a ancha espalda de Neji, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a desvestirlo. Un beso en el delgado cuello de la joven fue bajando hasta mordisquear la delicada piel de su pecho. Se topó con el sujetador, que fue quitado con cierta delicadeza para que pudiera observar sus pechos.

-Estas algo romántico hoy.- comentó la joven. Pocas veces Neji era así romántico y delicado con ella, pero ese día quería tratarla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratará.

No dijo nada, solo siguió besando cuidadosamente la piel de su abdomen, un abdomen que aun era plano y terso pero que muy pronto comenzaría a crecer y a crecer albergando al pequeño ser que ahí se iba desarrollando.

-¿Me querrás aunque este barrigona y fea?- preguntó una voz tímida y cariñosa captando la atención de su compañero.

-Pienso…- siguió besando esta vez ascendentemente hasta llegar a tocar sus labios con los suyos… -Pienso que te veras muy bien con esa barriguita.

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron de par en par. ¿Escuchó bien o era solo su imaginación?

Nunca había escuchado a Neji hablar así, siempre era hermético cuando de dialogo se tratara, y peor cuando le hacían preguntas como esa. Al parecer la paternidad lo estaba cambiando poco a poco.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él al notar como Tenten detenía sus besos y caricias.

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así.

-¿Así como?

-Así tan… lindo y dulce.

-No se por que te sorprendes.

Siguió besándola, mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas, tocando sus muslos. Respiraba su aroma, su perfume natural. Bajo de nuevo hasta su cuello, para seguir mordisqueando quedamente.

-Neji… Neji.- pero no le escuchaba, estaba lo bastante entretenido.- Neji, espera…- posó una mano en su pecho como señal para que se detuviera, pero nada.- Neji, en serio… no me siento… muy bien…

Por fin reaccionó.

-Creí que también querías.

-Sí quiero, pero… ahora no me siento muy bien.

-Justo ahora.

-Sí.

-Bien…- parece que la diversión tendrá que esperar.

Se recostó un poco hasta que se le pasará el malestar. Neji abrió un poco más las cortinas del cuarto, dejando que la luz iluminará la cama.

-Mejor duerme, así te pasará más rápido.

-Solo necesito un minuto.

Siguió con la mirada fija en el horizonte que se podía divisar a través de la ventana.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No.- contestó con una voz que a pesar de su respuesta indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Seguro.

-Sí, preocúpate más por ti.

-Bien…

-Bajaré a la cocina.-y sin ninguna explicación dejo sola a la confundida kunoichi.

-_"Por supuesto que no estoy molesto, solo estoy…"- _no sabia que pensar. N o sabia si estaba molesto por la falta de ese momento intimo. De pronto el hecho con Lee le invadió la mente. Aun no le había mencionado nada, y peor que había sido por su culpa.- _"Lo que me faltaba…"_ – ahora el problema no solo era decirlo, sino cuidar que Lee no abriera la boca, pero conociéndolo seguro se le saldría en cualquier momento y… mejor era pensar en como decírselo a los demás antes de que se enteraran por boca de Lee.

Escucho unos ligeros pasos bajando los escalones. Giró un poco su cabeza y posó su vista en su esposa.

-Creí que te sentías mal.

-Solo necesité de un minuto.

-Aun así no deberías esforzarte.- la vio, tenia puesto su traje de siempre así que supuso que de seguro no quería continuar lo pendiente.

-Estas algo serio.- dijo al ver la fría mirada del Hyuuga posada en ella. Un mirada muy incomoda para ella.

-No lo estoy, solo me parece que deberías descansar más.

-Que ya me siento mejor.- dijo algo molesta por lo anterior.

-No pareces estar mejor.

-Lo estoy, como siempre estas exagerando.- dijo acariciando su cabeza disimulando el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenia

-No intentes hacerte la fuerte, Tenten. Si te sientes mal…

-Que estoy bien, y no me digas que intento hacerme la fuerte. – por los cielos que insistente, ese comentario la hizo molestarse un poco, ya que ella era "algo" sensible cuando del asunto de ser fuerte o débil se tratara. Y ahora que estaba embarazada…

-Mph… si sigues así terminaras empeorando o enfermando.

-Eso es asunto mío si termino así como tú dices-

-¡¿Acaso olvidaste que estas embarazada?!

-¡Y por eso mismo, odio que me digas esa clase de cosas, tú me conoces bien!

-Ahora dudo de eso.- dijo con un tonito sarcástico que hizo irritar más a Tenten.

-¡Así es, tienes razón! ¡Definitivamente tú no me conoces para nada!

-¡Si eso piensas nunca más volveré a preocuparme por ti!

-¡Bien, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas!

-¡Siempre eres tan cerrada y…!

-¡Y que, Neji! ¡Tú no te quedas atrás, no te creas un angelito!

-¡Tú tampoco lo eres! ¡Sabes, a veces desearía que tú…!- no siguió hablando puesto que lo que estaba a punto de decir era tan hiriente como una puñalada directo al corazón. Neji le dio la espalda a la vez que intentaba controlar su respiración algo agitada por la pelea verbal.

-…que me muriera…- una pequeña y casi invisible lágrima surcó su mejilla leyéndole prácticamente la mente al Hyuuga.-… que desapareciera y te dejara en paz… eso quieres…-

El Hyuuga volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Tenten. Su mirada fija en el suelo, y a la vez un pequeño charquito salado en él.

-Tenten yo…

-Cállate… no me digas nada… has dicho suficiente…

-Tenten yo no…

-¡¡Que te calles!!- y tras eso salió corriendo del dormitorio, cruzando la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose sin rumbo, aun tratando de comprimir el llanto.

Neji ni se inmutó. Sabía lo que había querido decir. Y seguramente Tenten no querría verlo por un buen tiempo.

"_Soy un idiota"_

……………

-Te odio Neji.- la joven kunoichi no se detenía. Quería alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar, y de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero que en ese instante era el ser más odiado y repudiado de toda su vida. –Te odio.- posó su mano en su vientre, acariciándolo levemente. –Tú no tienes la culpa…

……………

Hyuuga Neji seguía caminando. Al igual que Tenten quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de su casa, de su dormitorio, de todo. Un poco pensativo y realmente preocupado por lo que había pasado. ¿Qué acaso era tan idiota? ¿Cómo siquiera se le pasó eso por la mente?

Una pelea estúpida había desatado todo eso, y conociendo la actitud del Hyuuga y su poca paciencia fue la razón principal que hizo explotar la tormenta. ¿Es que no sabia como las mujeres embarazadas se ponían de actitud ante incluso la más mínima reacción, y peor tratándose de Tenten? Ella era una de las kunoichis que tenían un temperamento… Suspiró. Quizás debía esperar hasta la noche, y tal vez ella ya había regresado a casa. Tal vez le abofetearía a penas lo viera, le echaría por una noche o dos hasta que se le pasara.

Pero ¿a quien engañaba? Lo que había pasado era suficiente como para separarse completamente.

"_Separarnos…" _pensó. No, eso no. El la amaba intensamente, aunque le costara una vida entera demostrarlo, pero por eso la amaba. Porque ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y lo quería tal y como era, sin ningún cambio. Siempre le decía eso, siempre le hacia sentir tan bien. Y ahora pensar en separación fue uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida. Y peor ahora que esperaba un hijo de él. Un hijo de ambos.

Un halcón voló sobre su cabeza. Una señal que él conocía perfectamente. Algo peligroso pasaba, estaban atacando la aldea. Y era en el área este, cerca del muro de vigilia. Saltó de tejado en tejado directo al lugar indicado. A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña nube de humo a causa de tal vez alguna explosión. Ya estaba comenzando.

-Neji. ¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó la voz de otro ANBU conocido quien también se dirigía a la zona atacada.

-Aun no hay reportes de daños mayores. Solo parece que han destruido los muros este. Sabes que hacer, Kiba.

El joven asintió y se separó del camino de Neji. Directamente a su posición junto con su fiel perro.

Llegó y lo que encontró fue un desastre. Y a los causantes de todo eso.

-_"La Aldea de la Nube"_

Así es. La Aldea de la Nube estaba atacando Konoha, rompiendo su acuerdo de paz de nuevo. Un acuerdo realmente doloroso para Neji al recordar los hechos pasados que trataba de borrar de su memoria.

"_Kuso"_

……………

Tenten seguía sin perder el rumbo. Todo iba bien hasta ahora. Nada anormal, solo la misma ira y rencor que ya estaban comenzando a disiparse. Hasta que…

"BOOM"

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó muy cerca del lugar. Junto con una ola de humo que le hizo imposible ver por donde iba. Y los gritos de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar.

-"_Diablos"_

Trató de disipar el humo, y su mirada se fijó en los invasores. Cinco ninjas dispuestos a destruir ese lado de la aldea.

Evitar las peleas, recordó. Evitarlas a toda costa era lo único que tenia en mente. Pero no podía irse así como si nada. Aunque sea algo tenia que hacer, era una Jounnin.

Trató de alejarse del lugar, pero un grito la hizo retroceder.

-¡¡No!!

Una mujer estaba a punto de ser atacada cuando.

-Ni siguiera se te ocurra.- una Kunai rozó el brazo del ninja agresor. Logrando así que la mujer logrará escapar, pero esta vez enfocando la atención en Tenten.

-Una kunoichi cree que podrá vencerme.- se le oyó decir mientras se acercaba más.

-Un paso más y estas muerto.-dijo mientras invocaba un Fuuma Shuriken.

No espero al ataque y lanzó el shuriken gigantesco directo al oponente, logrando herirlo, mas no de gravedad.

Aprovechó el descuido y retomó rumbo, pero una nueva nube de humo le impidió la visión.

"_kuso"_

Una kunai pasó cerca de su rostro, por lo menos dándole una idea de donde estaba su oponente. Pero las palabras de Neji volvieron a su cabeza.

-Nunca bajes la guardia.

Logró esquivar el golpe volviendo a la realidad. Arrojó unos cuantos shurikens, disipando el humo un poco. El enemigo ya no estaba.

…_Muro Este…_

Neji seguía en media batalla. Solo unos cuantos ninjas que no podían estar a su altura fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Solo tenia que…

-_"Tenten…"_

Su mente se desconcentró por una fracción de segundo. Pero por que había pensado en Tenten en esos momentos.

Un ligero palpitar de su corazón lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"_Tenten"_

…………

Su cuerpo chocó contra el muro, cayendo bruscamente contra el piso.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un agudo dolor en su vientre le impidió hacerlo.

-Te dije que una kunoichi no va a vencerme.

El dolor se intensificó al punto de ser insoportable y tortuoso. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en pie nuevamente, incapaz por segunda vez siendo victima del dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? Tan pronto te rindes.

Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. Otras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al saber que no podía hacer nada.

-Neji…- un ligero susurro salió de sus labios.

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Estas…

Pero un golpe sordo lo hizo callar. A la vez que se escuchaba el cuerpo del ninja intruso caer al suelo.

-¡¡Tenten!!- se acercó a su cuerpo inmóvil. Un pequeño grito se escuchó de la boca de la kunoichi cuando Neji la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Ne…ji… me duele…mucho…- dijo mientras trataba inútilmente parar el dolor tocando su vientre.

El joven Hyuuga no esperó más y salto lo más alto que pudo, yendo directo al hospital.

-Tranquila Tenten, todo va a salir bien.- una voz quebrada y angustiosa trató de tranquilizarla a la vez que saltaba alto dirigiéndose directo al hospital.

-No… quiero… perderlo…Neji, por favor…- dijo esta vez la voz de Tenten llena de dolor a la vez que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Neji lo que hizo fue ir más rápido. Lo más rápido que pudo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Todo va salir bien, te lo prometo.

……………

Llegaron al hospital al instante que el dolor era insoportable. Entró corriendo mientras la kunoichi estaba en sus brazos ahogando gritos de dolor

-¡Necesito ayuda ahora!

Varios médicos llegaron corriendo a la vez que Shizune se hacía paso para ver lo que pasaba.

-Neji-kun ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito ayuda, es Tenten.

Shizune miró a Tenten. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y tocaba su vientre constantemente.

-¡Traigan un camilla!- sospechó lo peor, y así era. Estaba en riesgo de aborto y si quería evitar una tragedia tenía que actuar rápido.

Dos enfermeras trajeron una camilla en la cual Neji dejó a Tenten.

-No te preocupes Neji-kun, haremos todo lo posible.- dijo Shizune, pero hacer todo lo posible no era suficiente. Sintió como su mano era tomada por una más pequeña y temblorosa.

-Gomen…- la voz de Tenten se oía débil y áspera. Apretó su mano junto con la de ella sin decir nada. Un acto mudo que expresaba desesperación e impotencia.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente mientras veía como la camilla de Tenten se alejaba para entrar y desaparecer en la sala de emergencias.

Calló sentándose en una de las bancas de la sala de espera. Ahora solo quedaba aguardar y rezar por que todo saliera bien, por que Tenten y su hijo salieran ilesos y sanos, y que todo lo que pasó quedara enterrado en el pasado. Pasó sus manos a su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus opalinos ojos.

"_No puede ser… No puede ser"_

-Neji.

Él aludido alzó la mirada limpiando las lágrimas para encontrarse con el actual Sannin y esposo de su prima Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote, te necesitan en el muro este.

-¿Nani?

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Muévete.

-No puedo ir.

-Pero ¿Por…?

-No puedo ahora.

-¿Por qué?

Neji bajó la mirada antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Tenten…- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡¿Qué le ocurre a Tenten?! – preguntó el joven al oír el nombre de la kunoichi.

-Naruto solo… no puedo ir, no voy a ir. Pueden encargarse ustedes.- dijo parándose y dándole la espalda a Naruto –Ella me necesita más que nadie…- volvió a susurrar.

-Bien- dijo dándole también la espalda- cuida de ella- y desapareció.

Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente, al igual que sus ojos. Sintió como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre él. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Golpeó la pared con algo de fuerza mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Por favor… por favor…


	6. Perdoname, por favor

**Capítulo VI**

"**Perdóname, por favor…"**

Pasó una hora desde que Tenten seguía siendo atendida, y él seguía esperando con los ojos cerrados. Una maldita hora sin tener noticias del estado de Tenten y su hijo. Una maldita hora mientras el miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de él.

El tictac del reloj seguía torturándolo. No había nadie en el hospital, solo unas cuantos médicos. El resto estaba fuera por si algún herido los necesitaba durante el ataque a la aldea. Y suponiendo el estado de Sakura ella no estaría involucrada en todo ese revuelo, así que había que esperar a que Shizune acabara.

El ataque a la aldea. Ahora eso era lo más remotamente importante. Lo único que tenía en mente era Tenten.

-_"Mierda"_

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Los nervios lo estaban matando al tiempo que veía como el reloj seguía y seguía pasando. Un grito ahogado proveniente de la sala de emergencias lo hizo detenerse en seco, reconociendo a la dueña de aquella voz. Dejó que sus impulsos lo guiaran y corrió directo a la sala de emergencias. Pero antes de atravesar las puertas un médico lo detuvo.

-Neji-san.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre con Tenten?

-Lo siento pero no puede pasar.- respondió interrumpiendo el paso del Hyuuga a la vez que le impedía seguir más de lo que estaba.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Era Tenten quien estaba ahí, y no podía estar junto a ella. El solo oír su grito fue como una flecha atravesando su corazón, tenía que verla.

-Tiene que esperar en la sala.

-¡Es mi esposa la que está ahí dentro!- contestó más molesto y desesperado.

-No puede entrar. Tiene que…

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí sin saber como está mi esposa!- dijo de nuevo con un tono de voz más severo, pero también uno que señalaba su preocupación

-Demo…

Sintió como pasos rápidos se acercaban. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la Hokage corriendo hacia él.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-Tsunade-sama.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- una cuarta voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-Shizune, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Es Tenten-san, está en estado crítico, necesitamos su intervención de inmediato.

"Estado crítico" esas palabras le helaron la sangre a Neji, ahora si que estaba completamente asustado. Dios, no podía estar pasando. Todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Su felicidad estaba en juego a muerte. ¿Y si perdía al bebé? No, eso no podía pasar. Si perdía a su hijo él quedaría devastado. Y Tenten… Dios, ella que era la más ilusionada, quedaría destrozada, devastada. Querría morir. Querría desaparecer. La sola idea lo dejó aterrado.

Tsunade no dijo nada y entró directo a la sala, dejando a Neji, otra vez solo y más desesperado.

-No… por favor, por favor…- volvió a repetir esta vez rezando con todas sus fuerzas y fe. Se apoyó en la pared, resbalándose hasta caer sentado en el piso, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse ligeramente. –Por favor… por favor…

……………

Pasó 1 hora más cuando la Hokage volvió a cruzar la puerta de la sala de emergencia.

-Neji.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo están?- preguntó acercándose hacia la Hokage apenas oyó abrirse las puertas.

-Tranquilo, ambos están bien, pero aun esta en tratamiento.

Los ojos de Neji parecieron relajarse y tensarse al mismo tiempo. Tal vez por alegría, o por el tiempo de tortura que tuvo que pasar. Sea como sea lo único importante era que ambos estaban bien. No pudo disimular una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

-¿Puedo verla?

Esta vez una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade a la vez que asentía levemente.

-Pero trata de no sobre esforzarla, aun esta muy delicada. Además aun no despierta, esta realmente cansada.

No espero más y entró rápidamente. La buscó con la mirada. Justo al lado de una ventana semi cerrada había una cama, en la cual dormía Tenten. Se acercó a paso lento sin parpadear. Cuando ya estuvo al pie de la cama extendió su mano, una mano dudosa y algo nerviosa, pero delicada al acariciar el rostro de la joven, como casi temiendo lastimarla.

Un ligero suspiro se oyó de los labios de la kunoichi al reconocer ese suave tacto, aun estando dormida reconocía la piel de Neji junto a la suya.

Los demás presentes salieron para dejar a la pareja solos.

Su mano fue bajando hasta su hombro, acariciándolo nuevamente. Siguió bajando por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano izquierda. Notó que en su otra mano tenía puesto un suero. Apretó la pequeña mano mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando las imágenes pasadas. Imágenes que quería borrar para siempre de su memoria.

-Lo siento…- casi un susurro inaudible, pero palabras al fin y al cabo. Palabras que fueron oídas por la joven.

-No te disculpes…-dijo en voz queda y débil. Al oír su voz Neji se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura, y volvió a acariciar su rostro dulcemente.

-No hables, descansa.

-El bebé…

-Tranquila…-dijo de nuevo acariciando su mejilla –el bebé esta bien, ahora descansa.

-Gracias a Dios…

Cerró los ojos mientras el cansancio inevitable se apoderaba de ella nuevamente, sintiendo la mano de Neji acariciándola una vez más, meciéndola en un relajante sueño.

Tsunade volvió a entrar dirigiéndose hacia Neji después de haberles dado tiempo casi suficiente.

-Neji, necesito hablar contigo afuera. Mientras tanto Tenten será trasladada a otra habitación.

-Hai.

Ambos salieron y fueron directo a una oficina cercana. La Hokage se sentó en un escritorio que ahí había, mientras Neji solo seguía de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Neji?

-¿Nani?

-Tenten seguía todos los cuidados necesarios, además cuando fue a su última consulta todo estaba en orden. Pero cuando la vi hoy realmente su estado era grave, sumamente grave. Tenía una hemorragia interna realmente fuerte, por eso te pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Una hemorragia así no se causa solamente por la tensión o el estrés.

-Fue durante el ataque a la aldea. Algunos ninjas intrusos la atacaron.- un pequeño minuto de silencio inundó la oficina

-Ya veo.- suspiro, no tan convencida -Ahora esta estable, pero aun así debe recibir cuidados dobles, dentro de un mes volverá a su vida normal y en 1 semana le daré el alta.

-Hai.

-Habrá también una que otra complicación, pero si se cuida todo saldrá bien. Ahora si quieres puedes regresar a verla.- se puso de pie caminando directo a la puerta. –te llevaré a su habitación, sígueme.

Ambos fueron directo a la habitación de la joven.

-Cuídala, más ahora.

Entró y se sentó en una silla que estaba al pie de la cama. Seguía dormida, su piel estaba algo pálida. Era lógico. Sonrió. Todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante. Él se encargaría de que nada malo le volviera a pasar. Nunca más.

……………

Ya había caído la noche, cerca de las 6:30 de la noche Tenten volvió a despertar. Y lo primero que vio fueron los nacarados ojos de Neji a su izquierda. Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa como la vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Como la vez que contrajeron nupcias. Como su primera vez en la intimidad.

Una sonrisa única. Una sonrisa sincera marcada en sus labios.

-Al fin despertaste.- murmuró con un tono calmado y algo cálido.

-Neji…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada… pero mejor.

Acarició su mano, pasando a su mejilla.

-Me alegro.

Se miraron por un momento, ella con esa típica mirada dulce que nunca cambiaba, y él… bueno, él tenía su siempre vacía mirada, pero para Tenten esa mirada bastaba para saber lo mucho que había sufrido momentos atrás.

Mucho sufrimiento. Solo el hecho de pensar en llegar a perder a cualquiera de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Siguieron mirándose, sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada. Temían arruinar el bello y pacífico momento que reinaba con algún recuerdo mal llevado.

-Aun me duele un poco…

-Es normal, luego pasará.

De nuevo esa sonrisa única que cautivaba a Tenten a cada instante.

"_Toc, toc"_

-Yo abro.

Neji se acercó a la puerta y… oh, sorpresa. Su querida prima acompañada por Naruto estaba ahí con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-Neji-nissan (N/A: supongo que algunos hábitos nunca cambian) ¿Podemos pasar?

-Adelante.- dijo abriendo la puerta ligeramente

-Hinata.

-Tenten…-se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga recostada.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, estoy bien ahora.- Hinata suspiro ligeramente.

Neji y Naruto seguían junto a la puerta, viendo como Tenten ya se veía un poco más repuesta.

-Me alegro que este bien.

Neji solo se quedó en silencio, volviendo a ver a Tenten en la cama. Aunque estaba ya algo repuesta, aun tenía una expresión demacrada en el rostro. Y quien no estando en su situación…

-Tenten, toma… un regalo que compré desde hace tiempo, pero no encontré oportunidad para dártelo.

-Arigatou, Hinata.

Tomó el paquetito envuelto en papel lila. Lo abrió y se encontró con un lindo par de pequeños calcetines blancos. A Tenten le brillaron los ojos con solo ver el regalo.

-Arigatou, Arigatou Hinata…- dijo tomando los calcetincitos en sus manos, tenían pequeños tiras azules, y su tamaño era minúsculo -…quisiera abrazarte, pero…

-No, está bien… entiendo, no te esfuerces.

-Arigatou.- volvió a decir acercando los calcetincitos esta vez a su mejilla, sintiendo la suave tela.

-Me alegro que te gustaran.

-Me encantan.

-Tenten. Que bueno que estas bien.- dijo una voz acercándose a la joven.

-Naruto, Arigatou. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron?

-Neji fue… bueno en realidad no lo dijo de esa forma, solo dijo que estabas aquí, y al juzgar la expresión que tenia en ese momento supuse que era algo grave.- le respondió nuevamente el joven rubio.

-En serio…- "_la expresión que tenía…"_ pensó Tenten mientras una risa sorda se dejaba escapar. Debió haber estado arrepentido por la "pelea" anterior. Y más le valía, con todo lo que Tenten había padecido, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Y… ¿Cuándo regresarás a casa?

-En 1 semana.- interrumpió el genio Hyuuga acercándose a paso lento.

-Sí, solo 1 semana… una larga semana atrapada en esta cama.- dijo Tenten con un notable desanimado tono.

-Espero que te mejores Tenten, ya tenemos que irnos…- dijo Hinata a su amiga mientras se ponía en pie- Minato suele no poder dormir…

-Sin el dulce abrazo de las buenas noches de mamá- dijo Naruto algo divertido

-Ya veo. Aunque sea el consentido extraña mucho a mamá.- dijo también divertida Tenten

-Hai, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes también estén así.

-Naruto…-le reprochó algo apenada Hinata.

-Bueno, creo que tiene algo de razón.- rió divertida Tenten al solo simple hecho de pensar en encontrarse con un bebé acurrucándose en sus brazos tratando de dormir la siesta, o un pequeño niñito caminando con pasos de pingüino tratando de llegar hasta papá. –no crees ¿Neji?

-Hai, supongo.

-Entonces no retiramos, Tenten, Neji-nissan.

-Hai, hasta luego.

-Cuídate.- y cerraron la puerta dejando a la pareja solos… otra vez.

-Tenten…

-¿Neji?

-Yo… de verdad lo siento.

-Ahora no quiero pensar en eso… quiero dejarlo bien enterrado en el pasado- dijo bajando la mirada un poco, observando sus manos detenidamente, como tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Siempre era así. Cada vez que ocurría un hecho desagradable, en vez de retenerlo, prefería olvidarlo para no causar más daño. Pero Neji, tenía que decirlo, sino no la culpa lo iba a torturar de por vida.

-Tenten…- ahora se escuchó su voz cerca de su oído. –De verdad, lo siento…- y tras decir eso y depositar un ligero beso en su mejilla, la abrazó por detrás. Consolándola, protegiéndola de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera intentar dañar su felicidad. Se quedaron así, sintiendo el perfume natural que ambos desprendían, y un ligero rastro de sal provocado por una lágrima fugitiva en sus rostros. – de verdad lo siento… estuve a punto de perderte, de perder a nuestro hijo, perdóname.

-Yo también lo siento…

Aun abrazados, permanecieron hasta que sintieron que el tiempo se detenía para solo darles paz y tranquilidad a ellos… ellos, quienes sus lazos se fortalecían a cada segundo, a cada instante, más y más fuerte.

……………

Mientras tanto, otra pareja salía del hospital para ir directo a su casa. Pero esperen… aun faltaba algo por hacer.

-etto, Naruto. Tengo que retirar unos papeles aquí.

-ohh, entonces ve, te espero en la puerta.

Y tras decir esto la muchacha se dirigió directo al laboratorio a retirar los "papeles"

-Hinata-san ¿cómo se encuentra?- pregunto una enfermera sentada al otro lado de la ventanilla del laboratorio.

-Bien, gracias… em ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó al notar como la joven a quien le había encargado dichos "papeles" no estaba.

-Sakura-san no se encuentra, de hecho no vendrá por un tiempo por su estado, normas de Sasuke-san.

-Entiendo, ¿no dejó algo para mí?

-Sí claro…-dijo buscando en uno de los cajones, sacando una carpeta. –aquí tiene.

-Arigatou.- tomó la carpeta y se retiró. En el camino iba decidiendo si verla ahora o esperar a llegar a casa.

Mejor llegar a casa n-n… así no le daría un ataque de nervios en medio hospital.

-Hinata, nos vamos…

-Hai, Naruto- y tomando el brazo del joven, como siempre lo hacía, fueron caminando. Uno calmado y otra no tan calmada.

……………

Oki, Oki… espero que les haya gustado… dejen reviews… gracias por los reviews recibidos. Trataremos de satisfacer a todos… bueno, nos despedimos… bye bye…

¡¡Viva el Ŋęįї­­­‗ŧểŋ!!


	7. Una noticia nada grata

_Bien damas y caballeros, lamentamos la tardanza pero sin más preámbulos les presentamos el nuevo capítulo, gracias por los reviews, y no olviden que si quieren opinar, las puertas están abiertas. Bye bye._

**Capítulo VII**

"**Una noticia nada grata"**

Ya habían regresado a casa después de una larga y dura semana en el hospital. Y después de algunas charlas con Tsunade-sama sobre los cuidados que debía de tener Tenten durante 1 mes, el joven matrimonio regresaba a su vida normal.

Casi normal…

_Flash back_

_La semana ya había pasado. El sábado en la mañana ya Tenten podía regresar a casa. Eso si, no podía faltar la charla por parte de Tsunade para ambos. Los tres estaban en el cuarto, mientras Neji arreglaba una que otra cosa el __repertorio__ comenzó._

_-Bien, hoy vuelves a casa Tenten, no sin antes…_

_-Déjeme adivinar Tsunade-sama, la típica charla._

_-No es una "típica" charla- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- y esto va para ti también Neji.- dijo esta vez viendo seriamente al joven._

_La pareja bajo la mirada, esperando las palabras. Y no cualquier palabras, es decir, era Tsunade-sama. "esto va a tardar…"_

_-Primero que todo, tú, Tenten. Para empezar tus cuidados: te quedarás en casa en reposo por el siguiente mes. Nada de sobreesfuerzos, por lo tanto no iras a la academia. Lee podrá manejar la situación._

_-"si es que no se lo comen vivo"_

_-También te recetaré algunas vitaminas para que te recuperes más rápido, luego de pasado el mes podrás regresar a tu vida normal, pero aun así no quiero verte esforzándote mucho. Tu estado aun delicado y cualquier cosa puede pasar...- dio una pausa para luego mirar directamente a Neji–. En cuanto a ti, Neji –el Hyuuga levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada desafiante de la Hokage-. Te pediré, o mejor dicho, deberás ser más atento con Tenten. Después de todo tú eres su esposo__, cuídala mucho. No dejes que pequeñeces se conviertan en problemas más grandes; además, no solo es Tenten, también es tu hijo. Se cariñoso con ella._

_-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama –dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando a Tenten.- La cuidaré muy bien._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso._

_Después de eso Tsunade le encargó un pequeño frasco para Tenten. _

_-Debe tomar una diaria, le hará bien._

_-Arigatou, Tsunade-sama._

……………………

Y ahí estaban, devuelta en casa. "Que mejor que el hogar". Llegaron con calma, por supuesto, Neji cargando a Tenten en su espalda.

……………………

_-Sube._

_-¿Estas seguro de que…?_

_-Vamos, no debes esforzarte, recuerdas._

_Sonrió y se aferró a su espalda fuertemente, salieron del hospital. El viento le refrescaba el rostro mientras ese suave olor masculino la cautivaba, relajándola hasta el punto de quedarse profundamente dormida._

……………

Subió a su dormitorio y la recostó suavemente sin despertarla. La miró. La miró fijamente tratando de percibir esa aura tranquila y serena. Pero por más que intentó aun se sentía culpable por lo pasado, a pesar de que Tenten ya lo había dejado atrás. No dejaba de pesar en lo que pudo haber pasado. Si perdía al bebé, hubiera sido desgarrador para ambos. O si a Tenten le pasaba algo, o…

Agitó un poco su cabeza haciendo desaparecer aquellas imágenes. La miró de nuevo, y sigilosamente deslizó su mano por su mejilla, bajando hasta llegar a su hombro. Lo acarició provocando pequeñas risitas sordas en Tenten.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- dijo en casi un susurro. Por un momento sus nervios se habían ido al escuchar la voz de Tenten, pero volvieron apenas cerró los ojos, recordando. Se puso en pie y bajo hasta la sala.

Allí vio la foto de su compromiso. Ella, con un hermoso kimono blanco con tonalidades doradas y negras, su lacio cabello suelto y un suave maquillaje; él con un traje negro muy formal así mismo con detalles dorados, destacando sus facciones masculinas. Ambos, con una expresión única en el rostro. Cada uno a su manera.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, cuando dieron a conocer su amor sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Se sentó en el sillón tomando la foto en sus manos. Vio a Tenten. Estaba hermosa. Para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa, aunque no lo dijera muy a menudo.

Un "toc toc" de la puerta lo interrumpió sorpresivamente. Abrió a la puerta y se encontró con Lee.

-Lee, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como seguía Tenten.- dijo muy animadamente, típica actitud de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Lo invitó a pasar, y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-Ella está bien. Ahora está descansando en la alcoba.

-Ya veo, que bueno que todo salió bien.

Un silencio invadió el ambiente de los dos amigos.

-Me siento terrible.- dijo pasando sus manos por su rostro en señal de nerviosismo.

-Vas a ser papá por primera vez, es normal sentir nervios…

-No me refiero a eso. Es por lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué? Tenten ya está bien ¿no?, es decir ambos están bien.

-Sí. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que pudo pasar.

Lee se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta. Después de todo tenia grandes motivos para estar así.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-Lo hice, pero aun hay algo que no me deja tranquilo.

Lee sonrió

-Solo tienes que relajarte, lo peor ya pasó. Ahora solo tienen que esperar a que ese pequeño crezca para que puedan cuidarlo y mimarlo, yo se que Tenten ya no está pensando en lo que pasó. Has lo mismo. –sin duda Lee era uno de esos amigos que no se encontraban en cualquier lado, era del tipo que te daban la mano sin saber el porque, solo lo hacía. Y ahora ese apoyo le valía mucho a Neji, aunque muy pocas veces notaba tan grande amistad.

-Gracias, Lee.

-No hay de que. Ya me voy, solo pasaba a ver como estaban las cosas.- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Por cierto, Lee?- le interrumpió- ¿El ataque a Konoha…?

-Todo fue controlado, tú estabas con Tenten por lo que no te enteraste, pero todo está bien. Hasta luego, Capitán.-y desapareció tras la puerta.

Y de nuevo se encontró solo. Con sus pensamientos. Con su angustia y su miedo.

Volvió a pensar en Tenten y en su hijo. Volvió a recordar todo el accidente, a escuchar su voz pidiendo ayuda. Volvió a sentir su mano agarrando la suya, diciéndole que lo sentía.

Sentía que su alma pesaba como plomo.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido se sentó al pie de la cama, quedando al frente de Tenten. Podía escuchar su respiración calmada y el latir de su corazón. Una sonrisa interna apareció de la nada a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella, amándola con la mirada.

…………………

Su mano acarició suavemente ese simpático vientre redondeado, sintiendo una ligera patadita como respuesta. Sonrió. Quien diría que al final y al cabo el vengador Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre sin corazón, había dado un cambió de 360 grados a su vida.

Después de tratar de destruir Konoha, y enterarse de toda la verdad respecto a su hermano, no era justo quitarse la vida y acabar así con el problema. Naruto fue la llave para hacerlo cambiar. Ahora lo consideraba como un hermano. Y Sakura.

Ella era la encargada de hacerlo feliz cada día. Y ahora sus sueños estaban comenzando a hacerse realidad, con la dulce espera de dos pequeños herederos Uchiha.

-Te están saludando –dijo la voz de Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke junto a la suya. Volvió a acariciar el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo otra vez más pataditas. Así es, Uchiha Sakura estaba embarazada de gemelos. Un niño y una niña para ser exacto, más orgulloso y feliz no podía estar Sasuke. Y con cinco meses de embarazo Sakura recibía toda la atención por parte de su _cariñoso_ esposo.

-¿Segura que no quieres descansar en la alcoba?

-Ya deja eso Sasuke, a veces te preocupas demasiado. –le reprochó empujando ligeramente su hombro.

-Solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- dijo esta vez la joven sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida.

-Por supuesto que también me preocupo por ti, no es para que te molestes.- le respondió en cambio él tratando de defenderse. Solo imagínense… Sakura, con el "dulce" carácter típico en ella sumado el hecho que estaba embarazada… era una suerte que Sasuke estuviera vivo o sin **heridas mayores.**

Nuevas pataditas se sintieron, y al parecer desde ya a los hermanitos Uchiha no les gustaba que mamá y papá pelearan.

-Sabes, te tengo una noticia.- dijo Sakura acariciando su vientre y volviendo a sonreír por lo ocurrido.

-¿Es buena o mala?

-¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué pasó?

-Hace unos días Hinata me pidió que le realizará unos exámenes.

-Y…

Sakura se acercó y besó la mejilla del Uchiha, dejándolo más desconcertado de lo que estaba.

-Y que vas a ser tío de nuevo.

-¿Nani?- preguntó imaginándose lo que pudiera estar pasando, ohh… pobre Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien, él ya estaba queriendo desde tiempo.

-Hai, es lo que te imaginas.

-Pero, él ya lo sabe…

-Iee, Naruto se va a llevar una gran sorpresa muy pronto.

-Mhp, se nota que no pierde para nada el tiempo.- otro empujón en el hombro recibió como reproche, pero Dios… era verdad.

…………………

_Algunos días después…_

El reloj daba las 2:30 a.m. y aun seguía despierta a pesar de que en su condición lo menos que debía recibir eran preocupaciones y desveladas. Pero por más que intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Seguía angustiada por el tiempo que tardaba Neji en regresar a casa.

-"Se suponía que era una misión sencilla, porque aun no regresa…"

Neji había sido encargado a una misión. Por más que intentó negarse por los obvios motivos que tenía, su presencia era requerida en esa misión y no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

_Flash Back…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo durará la misión?- preguntó Tenten incapaz de ocultar la tristeza en su voz._

_-Solo serán 3 días, nada difícil._

_-Demo…_

_-¿Si?_

_Sintió como una mano tomaba su hombro suavemente haciéndolo girar. _

_Y ahí la vio, con una mirada que nunca había visto jamás. Unos ojos melancólicos lo miraran tratando de hacerle entender lo que quería._

_-¿Seguro no puedes negarte?- le dijo tratando por última vez de convencerlo de que en esos momentos necesitaba más de él que cualquier cosa. _

_Él la miró sintiéndose culpable. Y no era para menos. Las ordenes de Tsunade-sama fueron claras, y a pesar de que ella también había tratado de que no fuera asignado a esa misión, no pudo hacer nada. __Solo quedaba realizar la misión lo más pronto posible, pero 3 días podían ser inmensamente largos, y estar sola en casa bajo presión sosteniendo un embarazo sumamente delicado era lo peor que podía hacer._

_Bajó la mirada por un instante._

_-¿Neji?- esperaba una respuesta monótona y fría, pero lo que sintió fue un cálido abrazo por parte de Neji. ¿Quién diría que aquel hombre frío y estoico podía ser tan dulce cuando lo quería?_

_-Volveré en tres días, ni más ni menos._

_-Promételo.- dijo aferrándose a su pecho como tratando de no dejarlo ir._

_-Lo juro.- después de eso le dio un beso en la frente y volviéndola a mirar le acarició la mejilla tratándola de calmar._

Pero ya habían pasado 5 días y ni Tsunade-sama ni en el cuartel ANBU tenían noticias del grupo de búsqueda del Capitán Hyuuga.

-"Tengo miedo"- posó su mano en su vientre a la presencia de una leve punzada. Se preocupó un poco, pero después de lo ocurrido hace una semana la Hokage le dijo que sería normal sentir uno que otro dolor. Aun así no le gustaba. Sabía que su pequeño también sentía toda la angustia y preocupación que ella. –"No te preocupes, papá llegará pronto"

Volvió a mirar el reloj. 2:50 a.m. si seguía así pasaría toda la noche en vela.

Decidió recostarse y esperar a que el sueño la adormeciera. Se dio la vuelta y miró el lado vacio de la cama. Le hacia tanta falta en esos momentos. Como añoraba dormir abrazada a él como lo hacían cada noche desde que se casaron, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y su respiración calmada tan cerca de su piel.

-Neji…

…………………

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió sin hacer ruido, entrando cual gran ANBU. Todo estaba en oscuras, pero pudo distinguir fácilmente la silueta de su esposa descansando sobre la cama matrimonial. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de esa carita cansada. Un beso sordo sobre su mejilla hizo despertar a Tenten.

-Sigue durmiendo.- dijo mientras tomaba las sábanas para cubrirla del frio. –siempre duermes sin cubrirte, vas a resfriarte.

-Neji, regresaste.- dijo con una voz soñolienta pero consiente de que no era un sueño como la noche anterior. Otro beso la hizo relajar completamente.

-Voy a darme un baño y enseguida vengo a dormir contigo.

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también.

Después de una ducha caliente y relajante fue directo a la cama. Pero que más relajante que un cariñoso abrazo por parte de la mujer que amas.

Apenas se recostó sintió ese ligero cuerpo recostarse sobre su pecho acariciándolo suavemente. Como había extrañado sentirla, protegerla, cuidarla. Durante esos 5 días estuvo preocupado de cómo podría haber estado. Ahora solo quería abrazarla todo el tiempo posible que durara el resto de la noche.

-Te amo…- dijo Tenten con dulzura logrando que el abrazo fuera más fuerte.

……………

La mañana comenzó tranquila para toda la aldea, pero en vez de quedarse descansando en casa y en cama con su esposa, tenía que entregar el informe de la misión anterior. Llegó a la torre de la Hokage esperando entregar los benditos papeles y regresar a casa. Pero lo que le esperaba era lo menos que quería oír…

Subió las escaleras deprisa y dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, pero estando a punto de tocar la puerta no pudo evitar detenerse en seco al escuchar el nombre de Tenten en medio de una conversación entre Tsunade y Shizune, y por el tono de voz de ambas, no era nada bueno.

-Pero… ¿tan grave es la situación, Tsunade-sama?- se escuchó la voz de Shizune con tono algo preocupante.

-No es exageración, Shizune. La situación se está poniendo grave.- contestó esta vez la Hokage con el mismo tono preocupante y pausado que hacia que a Neji se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

-¿En qué sentido?

Un suspiro se escuchó de lejos y luego la voz de Tsunade volviendo a hablar.

-Después del incidente que tuvo hace cerca de una semana su embarazo se complicó. Siempre los primeros meses son los más delicados, y ella casi tuvo un aborto… acabó de revisar sus exámenes y las probabilidades de que tenga una hemorragia interna aumentan mientras vaya avanzando el embarazo.- las manos de Neji comenzaron a temblar ligeramente al oír cada palabra dicha, su sangre comenzó a helarse al oír lo ultimo que había dicho. Una hemorragia no era algo que se pudiera controlar y podría causarle la muerte al bebé.

-¿Pero no se puede hacer algo? Es decir, tratamiento o…

-Esto está fuera de lo que puedo hacer, es solo cuestión de esperar…- una pausa inquietó a Neji y de nuevo otro suspiro proveniente de la Hokage. - es duro decir esto pero… hay probabilidades de que muera durante el parto.- todos los músculos de Neji se tensaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Sentía la boca seca y las manos débiles. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Tenten, la única mujer que ha podido iluminarle la vida podía morir solo por realizar uno de los más grandes sueños de ambos? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse con tan solo pensar en perder a uno de los seres más preciados en su mundo.

-¡No puede ser!… pero eso es…- Shizune no sabia que decir, simplemente las palabras no podían salir de la impresión. Si Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico de todas, no sabia que hacer en esa situación. Solo quedaba en manos del "destino". Esa palabra que Neji ya había borrado de su vida parecía más cerca ahora. Y más cuando solo se podía confiar en que el tiempo ayude, si es que así lo quería el destino.-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sobreviva?

Silencio. Un silencio demasiado largo que no indicaba buenas noticias.

-Cerca del 30

Varias hojas de papel cayeron al piso en un sonido sordo que nadie escuchó, excepto Tsunade.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Shizune?

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Pero lo único que vio fueron los papeles que contenían los detalles de la misión ANBU que tenía bajo cargo el Hyuuga.

-No puede ser…

Solo corría. Corría hasta que más no le daban las piernas queriendo olvidar lo que había escuchado. Las palabras de Tsunade-sama resonaban en su cabeza como grandes gritos que no paraban. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto de la torre, de la Hokage, de todo el mundo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para detenerse. Llegó a un claro del bosque libre de todo ruido que lo molestara. Se arrimó a un roble y calló sin importarle nada.

De pronto de la nada sintió una gota rozarle la mejilla. Luego dos, y por fin miles de gotas mojándolo completamente. La suave brisa dulce lo tranquilizó un poco, pero la imagen de las dos mujeres hablando de la posible muerte de su querida Tenten volvió a su mente como rayo.

Miró al cielo y después calló en cuenta que Tenten aun seguía esperando en casa a que volviera.

-"Tenten…"

……………………

Llegó a casa todo empapado, pero fue recibido por un enorme beso de su esposa.

-Te estaba esperando…- lo besó de nuevo pero no obtuvo lo que esperaba. En vez de oro dulce beso sintió como tomaba sus mejillas y la miraba directamente a los ojos. -¿Por qué no vas a la ducha y luego…?

-¿Tenten?- dijo interrumpiéndola de repente.

-¿Si?

Su voz se transformó completamente, se notaba la angustia y el miedo, pero sabia disimularlo demasiado bien como para que Tenten lo notara. Trataba de que las palabras fluyeran de lo más normal, pero no podía negarlo. Le asustaba decirlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Neji? Traes una expresión que no me gusta.

-No quiero…- susurró muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que Tenten pudiera oírlo.

-¿Neji?- sintió la mano de Neji atrapar la suya y guiándola al sofá de la sala. Se sentaron y la tomó de los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos achocolatados. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven, pero no por vergüenza. Más bien de miedo por lo que podía oír.

-Tenten, si en el peor de los casos… tu vida corriera peligro por el embarazo, me refiero a… si sabes que vas a morir…-tomó un respiro hondo antes de decir lo que quería decir -¿Tú serias capaz de…?

-¿Neji, de que me hablas? Me estas asustando.- dijo con voz más angustiada que la anterior. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente al tiempo que veía mover los labios del Hyuuga otra vez.

La miró y tomó su barbilla hasta que sus frentes se juntaron

-No quiero que te pase nada…- volvió a decir el joven Hyuuga

Pero en ese punto Tenten lo silencio dulcemente colocando un dedo en sus labios, con un par de lágrimas que ya se dejaban notar.

-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la joven sabiendo ya el porque del comportamiento de Neji.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudieron contener más las lágrimas. Neji sentía un nudo en la garganta, uno que se iba enroscando más y más hasta peder poco a poco la respiración y la voz.

-Las probabilidades de que… de que mueras durante el parto son… más de la mitad.

Más lágrimas dolorosamente pesadas como el acero cayeron por las mejillas de la pareja mientras se abrazaban. Aferrándose para nunca separarse.

-Tenten, sabes que te amo…- dijo aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpo…-Te amo mucho.

-Lo se, lo se…- contestó separándose un poco para que pudieran verse frente a frente. –aun no está nada escrito.

-Si te pasa algo yo... yo no se que haría- en ese momento habló con el corazón. Nunca antes Neji había hablado con el corazón como esa vez. Nunca pensó decir tales palabras. Nunca pensó sincerarse tanto. Pero tenía que decirlo, después podría ser muy tarde.

-Nada de eso va a pasar, te lo prometo- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, lo sintió temblar ligeramente, al igual que las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a perderse en el cuello de su blusa -… pero si sucede…- posó sus manos en las mejillas blancas del joven, acariciándolas levemente. Una expresión de ternura y cariño le devolvieron la mirada a Neji.-Si eso sucede, se que serás el mejor papá del mundo. Estoy segura de eso.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse. Un abrazo largo y lleno de amor. Compartían caricias mientras el río de lágrimas no se detenía. El silencio reinaba, solo algunos sollozos ahogados se podían escuchar ligeramente.


	8. Si pudiera, daria mi vida por ti

_Oki, OKI. Aquí comienza el octavo capítulo de esta historia algo trágica pero romántica. Gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad es lindo saber que les está gustando la historia. Sigan leyéndolo que cada vez se pone mejor. Bueno… ahora sin más rodeas y "bla bla" y a leer (y tal vez llorar…)_

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Si pudiera, daría mi vida por ti"**

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo. En realidad ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que permanecieron abrazados en el sofá por más de una hora. A Neji no le importó estar todo empapado por la lluvia de la mañana, ni a Tenten estar también mojada desde la cabeza a los pies. No les importaba nada. Ambos necesitaban ese instante de estar solos. El mundo se hizo lo suficientemente distante y pequeño como para querer interrumpirlos. Solo unos cuantos sollozos silenciosos se escuchaban a cada instante. ¿Cómo no estar triste en un momento así? Después de oír de los labios de la Hokage que Tenten podía morir por nada más querer hacer realidad ese sueño con el que siempre soñaron fue un golpe realmente duro para el Hyuuga, tal vez el más duro que tuvo desde la muerte de su padre. Ya la vida le había quitado un ser preciado, y ahora se empeñaba en volver a hacer lo mismo. Y esta vez no solo un ser querido. Su hijo también corría el riesgo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó una voz llorosa y femenina mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que fluían con libertad por sus mejillas.

No respondió, solo apretó más contra su pecho el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, sintiendo claramente como sollozaba de nuevo. Volvió a acariciar su hombro suavemente bajando hasta su antebrazo. El cabello de Tenten que instantes antes estaba recogido en sus habituales chonguitos, ahora estaba suelto y húmedo a causa del abrazo protector del Hyuuga. No quería soltarla. Ni ahora ni nunca. Permanecer así como estaban era ahora su mayor anhelo. Sentirla tan cerca le daba esa tranquilidad que por años buscó. Y el solo hecho de perderla era inimaginable.

La lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal de la ventana, creando un aura de refrescante por toda Konoha.

-Deberías recostarte y descansar -dijo secamente junto al oído de la joven.

-Es temprano, quiero estar contigo -le contestó con dulzura pero sin dejar pasar desapercibido el shock que había sentido antes.

-Estas toda empapada, puedes enfermarte y…

Un beso calló gentilmente los labios del Hyuuga. Los ojos chocolate de Tenten miraron directamente a esos ojos nacarados que tanto conocía y amaba. Con timidez acarició la mejilla de Neji, tratando de calmarlo. Pero era inútil. Ambos ya sabían la verdad, y eso los carcomía por dentro. Un pequeño error estaba provocando todo eso. Una estúpida pelea que nunca debió pasar, y una guerra sin sentido que gracias a Dios ya estaba acabando de forma pacífica.

Dejaron fluir sus emociones y se abrazaron súbitamente.

Se abrazaron como nunca.

Acariciaba constantemente el cabello largo de su esposa, tratando de negar el hecho de que ese mundo perfecto que vivía se podía desmoronar en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, Neji…- dijo en voz baja la joven mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del Hyuuga. Las lágrimas se perdían en la tela blanca del traje de Neji, pero las sentía. También quería llorar, pero no quería verse débil frente a Tenten. En esos momentos quería darle todo su apoyo y fuerza para no derrumbarse. Pero ambos se sentían derrumbados.

El destino los quería ver separados. De eso no había duda.

…………

Unos lindos orbes blancos se abrían con pesadez y sueño por el ruido que había en el salón de abajo. Con su pequeña manita se restregó los ojitos para apartar el sueño. Las cortinas de su cuarto seguían cerradas, por lo que despertarse en medio de tan ameno sueño fue como un castigo. El bullicio de abajo se hacía más alto.

¿Quién hacia tanto ruido como para que no lo dejaran dormir? Un bebé siempre quiere dormir.

Las risas de la voz que reconoció como la de su padre se acercaban a su habitación. Debía ser una muy buena noticia como para armar tanto escándalo. Con algo de torpeza se aferró al barandal de su cuna para ponerse de pie, esperando que papá entrara, lo cargara y después le dijera cual era el motivo por el que lo hizo despertar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de luz que lo cegó por unos instantes, para luego ver a su padre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro acercándose corriendo. Lo cargó y lo alzó en los aires con divertidos giros. Después lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo con ese tonito de ganador.

-¡Te tengo una gran noticia!- dijo animadamente mientras el pequeño reía tal cual bebé.

-Naruto…- dijo la voz de su madre desde el borde de la puerta captando la atención del pequeño.

El Sannin se acercó para también abrazarla junto con el pequeño. Y mientras más risas y algunas lágrimas de felicidad aparecían Naruto por fin dejó el misterio para Minato.

-¡Tus sueños se hicieron realidad, Minato!- el pequeño lo miró desconcertado, ¿Cuál sueño? El Uzumaki volvió a sonreírle, aunque seguía sin entender.

Pero después sus dudas se disiparon al oír y entender claramente lo que quería decir. – ¡Tu hermanito viene en camino!

A pesar de tener un año de edad entendió perfectamente lo que su padre le dijo, y un abrazo y una risita contagiosa lleno la habitación del pequeño.

-Naruto, no tan fuerte. Como tú dices, las paredes tienen oídos.- dijo la Señora Uzumaki en voz baja mientras también abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Quiero que me oigan! ¡Es una gran noticia!- le respondió con ese usual tono de voz vivaz y alegre que lo caracterizaba.

Esta vez fue Hinata quien recibió el beso amoroso de su esposo, convenciéndola de que tan grata noticia la tenían que saber.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.- la familia Uzumaki se unió en otro gran abrazo, respirando la tranquilidad del momento. Un nuevo pequeño venía en camino, o pequeña…

……………

El viento húmedo ondeó los rosados cabellos de la Señora Uchiha. Recostada sobre la cama matrimonial leyendo varios documentos del hospital. Sentía como sus pequeños se movían constantemente. Al principio se preocupaba por eso, pero luego entendió que desde antes de nacer los hermanos ya tienen sus diferencias, por no decirlo de otra forma. Pero con solo posar su mano sobre su vientre los calmaba al instante. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando que una nube de vapor saliera y se esparciera por todo el cuarto, para después dejar ver la silueta de Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con un beso en la mejilla hizo desconcentrar a la kunoichi.

-Estás algo tensa.- le dijo al oído viendo como no reaccionaba a sus caricias.

-No es eso. Hay algo que me preocupa.- le respondió mirándolo y respondiendo al beso que anteriormente no había prestado atención.

-Olvida el trabajo por un momento -esta vez sintió como los labios de Sasuke acariciaban su cuello con gentileza, mientras que con las manos apartaba todos los papeles que tenían Sakura en su regazo. Volvió a besar sus labios mientras daba pequeños masajes en el delicado cuello de la joven. –Necesitas relajarte.

Sakura volvió a sentir como sus pequeños se volvían a mover. Juraba que podía sentir como los gemelos se alegraban de que sus padres fueran tan unidos, hasta podía sentir como saltaban de felicidad al saber que su padre se quería tanto.

-Sabes, ¿estaba pensando en como los llamaremos?- dijo la joven mientras acariciaba su pancita. Sasuke también había pensado en eso, pero hasta ahora se le ocurrían los nombres.

-¿Y has tenido algún nombre en mente?

-Aun no, pero tú eres el papá ¿no? ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

-Sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas.- dijo con tonito arrogante que hizo molestar un poco a Sakura. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Me gusta Renge para nuestra hija.- dijo después de minutos de silencio.

-¿Renge?- preguntó algo incrédulo, como diciendo si era en serio.

-Hai, Renge ¿No te gusta?-

-No si, claro. Es bonito.- en esos casos es mejor no hacer enfadar a Sakura. Ya tuvo una _**fea**_ experiencia cuando discutieron sobre porque en ves de preocuparse por ella y por sus hijos prefería estar metido en el cuartel ANBU durante los primeros meses de embarazo, todo porque _**sin querer**_ el Uchiha había olvida una consulta médica que tenía que hacerse la joven. Después de eso no había día que no estuviera con Sakura, y de vez en cuando pasaba en el cuartel porque también ser capitán requería su atención.

-Prefecto, entonces Renge y Ryoga.- respondió con entusiasmo y también mencionando el nombre que quería para su hijo.

-¿Ryoga?- volvió a preguntar como la vez anterior.

-Hai, también me gusta ese nombre.- contestó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Un minuto de silencio inundó la habitación de la pareja.

-Uchiha Ryoga y Renge…- dijo por fin Sasuke pensando en voz alta mientras Sakura esperaba sonriente como siempre. –No se oye tan mal.

Un beso dulce afirmó la idea, Uchiha Ryoga y Uchiha Renge. Los nuevos herederos del clan que se creía extinto. Sin duda el futuro del clan estaba en muy buenas manos.

………………

Se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Su rostro se notaba intranquilo y a la vez relajado. Retiró con cuidado un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro para después contemplarla. En esos instantes se veía tan frágil y delicada, como una delicada hoja. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón sobre su pecho. Se lo sentía tan tranquilo. La levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y fue directo a su habitación. Empujó la puerta y la recostó en la cama. La miró por unos segundos antes de ir por una toalla y ropa seca; y sin despertarla secó sus mejillas y su frente que estaban húmedas por el anterior abrazo. Después de secarle el rostro desató el lazo de su blusa y la apartó, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por un delicado brasiere negro. Volvió a coger la toalla y comenzó de nuevo a secar cada parte de su cuerpo. Notó como la joven se temblaba con cada roce, tal vez por frío o por cosquillas. Se detuvo un instante para verla otra vez. Sentía que tenía que aprovechar esos pocos momentos de paz que la vida le daba, porque podían ser los últimos.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa y pasó la toalla por el resto de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Al terminar no pudo evitar tocar el vientre de la Kunoichi, esta vez con la mano desnuda. Bajó la vista mientras apretaba las mandíbulas en señal de ira. Tenten le había enseñado que sentir ira era como darse una puñalada en el pecho, te destruía poco a poco y te hacía olvidar lo que realmente es importante. Pero ahora lo que más sentía era ira. Ira consigo mismo. Sentía odio de él y de lo que había pasado. Una simple pelea le estaba desgraciando la vida justo cuando creía que estaba renaciendo de una infancia dura y cruel. Su paraíso se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

Tomó las ropas secas y la vistió. Levantó su espalda y colocó la blusa sobre sus hombros. La recostó de nuevo y cerró la blusa, no sin antes quitar el brasiere para mayor comodidad para la chica. Cogió las cobijas y la arropó sin hacer ruido, pero luego sintió su respiración agitarse un poco.

-Estas molesto ¿verdad?- dijo una voz suave al aire tomando por sorpresa al Hyuuga, pero su respiración seguía sonando agitada y cansada.

No la miró, pero sentía que esos ojos achocolatados estaban puestos en él fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar molesto?- respondió con una voz que parecía denotar ninguna emoción, pero hacía notar su ira, por muy minúsculo que fuera.

Un silencio inundó el cuarto. Por una parte tenía razón y tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto. Pero por otro lado ese sentimiento en si estaba afectando a Tenten. Se sentía culpable por lo que pasó aquel día. Si no hubiera estado allí o si hubiera echo caso de las advertencias que tenía en frente nada de eso estuviera pasando. Sentía que el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando Neji y su bebé era toda su culpa.

-Neji, por favor…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Tenten. Mejor duerme que es lo que necesitas –estuvo a punto de parase y salir de la habitación cuando una mano lo detuvo. Giró el rostro y la vio. De pronto las imágenes de cuando estaba en el hospital luchando por ella y por su hijo regresaron a su mente como un terremoto.

-Neji, en verdad. En estos momentos necesito de ti más que nunca.- Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, mientras Neji bajaba la mirada evitando verla directamente. No soportaba verla así, y no soportaba que lo viera así. Se sentía débil. Se sentía la escoria más miserable del mundo.

Se liberó de su agarre y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Tenten suplicándole que se quedara. Pero no podía seguir ahí. Necesitaba estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara.

-Neji, por favor… quédate conmigo – susurró débilmente mientras Neji abría la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

Se quedó sola en aquella gran habitación. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al tiempo que más lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que ella sufría tanto como él?

Tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el pecho adolorido, le dolía a montón. Un dolor que no era físico, pero era más dolorosa que cualquier herida que hubiera experimentado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama arrojando las almohadas al piso. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Bajó las escaleras corriendo tratando de divisar a Neji, lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la sala en el que anteriormente habían compartido un momento de paz, con la cabeza gacha apoyado en sus manos como reflexionando.

-Neji… - dijo plantándose firmemente frente a él pero con una expresión que denotaba que se podría desmoronar en cualquier momento. Neji levantó la vista sorprendiéndose de lo que vio. Una Tenten hundida en un enorme llanto tratando de contener la calma.

-Tenten, ¿qué haces? No debes sobre-esforzarte o…

-¡Me cansé de todo eso, Neji, me cansé!- gritó desahogándose de todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante mucho tiempo. -¡Me cansé de que me trates así! ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes que también me duele tanto como tú?!- su expresión lo denotaba todo. Gruesas lágrimas que no paraban eran la prueba más visible que lo que rondaba su corazón. - ¡¿Acaso crees que el accidente fue mi culpa?!

-Yo nunca dije que…

-¡La forma en como me tratas me hace sentir culpable! –volvió a gritar interrumpiéndolo por segunda ocasión. -¡Tu insensibilidad y tu trato me dicen que yo soy la única culpable de que casi nuestro hijo haya muerto antes de nacer! –El llanto le impidió continuar, tuvo que parar un poco para recuperar la respiración no dejar que todo el estrés de la escena le afectara más de lo que le estaba haciendo, secó las lágrimas con el borde de su manga mientras volvía la vista a Neji. Estaba completamente desconcertado con lo que estaba escuchando. -Créeme que si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo primero que haría sería alejarme de ese maldito lugar y de esa maldita batalla para que no tengas que pasar por todo esto. –dijo más calmada mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Neji estaba atónito, todo su rostro parecía que no dijera nada. Pero sus ojos reflejaban culpa, amargura, tristeza y desesperación. Puedes tener cualquier expresión, pero los ojos nunca te mienten. Mirando a una persona a los ojos puedes descubrir sus más profundos miedos. Y eso era lo que denotaban los ojos de Neji. Miedo, mucho miedo.

De pronto el miedo creció al ver como el cuerpo de su esposa flaqueaba y caía. Por suerte los brazos de Neji la sostuvieron para que no cayera contra el piso. Rozó su mejilla con su mano tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no funcionó. La recostó en el sofá con cuidado y fue a buscar algo de alcohol para despertarla.

Pasó la mota de algodón impregnada de alcohol por su nariz y la vio reaccionar levemente.

-Tenten… ¿estás bien?- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de Tenten.

La joven giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos perlados de Neji, y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Neji a si mismo vio los achocolatados ojos de la kunoichi. Se veían cansados y tristes, pero de una cierta forma, aliviados por haber liberado todo lo que tenía atrapado en su corazón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el Hyuuga acariciando la pierna de la joven suavemente.

-Estoy bien, solo sentí un leve mareo, nada más -le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tenten, mírame.- le dijo levemente mientras tomaba la mano de Tenten. –Por favor, mírame.

Tenten reaccionó a sus palabras y giró su rostro, viéndolo pero desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

-Tenten, mírame a los ojos –le dijo de nuevo Neji al notar como la joven evitaba su mirada.

Le tomó unos segundos tomar valor pero después lo hizo. Sus ojos cafés penetraron en esos ojos color nácar con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo. Y se dijeron con la mirada cuanto se amaban. Ese lenguaje que no se puede descifrar tan fácilmente. Se tiene que tener un corazón abierto para amar y ser amado, y ambos lo tenían. Y se amaban como nunca.

-Tenten, yo…

-No digas nada. Por favor… solo… abrázame.

La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como las manos de la joven recorrían su espalda libremente produciéndole leves cosquillas. Tenten se aferró fuerte, recordando en como añoraba un abrazo así de cálido que hace ya tiempo no recibía.

-Trataré de cambiar… lo prometo.

…………

To be continued…


	9. Empezando de nuevo

Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

"**Empezar de nuevo"**

Las horas pasaron. Los días, las noches, las semanas; y la pancita de Tenten ya iba creciendo, pero aun no se notaba como para que fuera noticia para toda Konoha.

Pero en fin. Seguían viviendo sus vidas, aferrándose a la idea de que todo iba a salir bien y que después del nacimiento de su pequeño todo volvería a ser como antes, pero esta vez los tres, en familia.

En total Tenten ya tenía 13 semanas de embarazo, y aun se podía decir que era un secreto, pero ambos creían que ya era tiempo de que se enteraran que un nuevo miembro Hyuuga venía en camino.

Para empezar, el Clan Hyuuga.

_Flash Back_

_Caminaban por las calles de Konoha, era una linda mañana. Un tanto tranquila y fresca por las recientes lluvias que habían invadido la aldea, pero en fin. Ahora su prioridad era de ir a la mansión principal del Clan más poderoso de toda Konoha para informarles que su futuro heredero, el que tanto querían, estaba por venir._

_Ya se imaginaban las caras que pondrían, sobre todo el ex-cabecilla del Clan, su tío Hyuuga Hiashi. Ya llevaban 3 años de casados, y que años… pero para el Clan Hyuuga 3 años ya era bastante tiempo de convivencia, y en secreto ya varios miembros importantes de los Hyuuga le estaban presionando a Neji para que les diera un heredero que pudiera seguir con el prestigioso apellido Hyuuga._

_Sus peticiones, o mejor dicho "súplicas" fueron escuchadas. _

_Ya habían cruzado varias a calles y desde lejos se podía apreciar el enorme techo de la mansión. _

_-Sigo insistiendo, ahora deberías estar descansando. Después nos podemos ocupar de comunicarle al Clan._

_-Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan, además hoy es un lindo día y yo me siento muy bien. No veo ningún problema –contestó con una sonrisa la joven Kunoichi mientras se agarraba del brazo del Hyuuga y lo jalaba para que acelerara el paso._

_A paso un poco más rápido ya se encontraron frente a la gran puerta, siendo bienvenidos por varios sirvientes._

_-Si comienzas a sentirte mal, solo tienes que decirme y nos irnos a casa –le susurró Neji cerca del oído de Tenten, causándole cosquillitas por lo cálido de su voz al decir esas palabras. _

_-Me encanta cuanto te preocupas por mi…- le dijo también susurrando mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la vez que cruzaban el lumbral de la gran casa. _

_-Me preocupo por ustedes dos…_

_Después de decir esto, la imponente imagen de Hyuuga Hiashi se paró frente la joven pareja, y junto a él dos hombres mucho más ancianos, seguramente consejeros y dirigentes._

_-Sean bienvenidos. Neji, Tenten- dijo Hiashi a la vez que los recibían los demás presentes. –la verdad no me esperaba su visita, pero me dijeron que era un asunto importante ¿de que se trata?_

_-La verdad si es importante, Hiashi-sama. Y estoy seguro que el Clan se verá en cierta forma "beneficiado"_

_-¿De que se trata?_

_-Neji, acaba con el misterio. –le dijo Tenten ya también desesperándose un poco por el ambiente algo tenso que se formaba en la habitación_

_-Bien, ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?_

_-Tenten está embarazada_

_Silencio…_

_-¿Hiashi-sama?_

_-¿Es verdad?- preguntó el ex-cabecilla de los Hyuuga aun con incredulidad ante lo que había oído._

_-Sí, Hiashi-sama. Estoy embarazada. –esta vez fue Tenten la que tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose con una gentil sonrisa hacia el mayor de los Hyuuga presentes. –Y creíamos que ya era hora de hacerlo oficial._

_-Vaya, estoy… sorprendido.- fue lo único que pudo decir Hiashi al ver la mirada de Tenten brillando de alegría y en cierta forma de alivio. –Así que van a ser padres muy pronto, felicidades_

_Neji desvió la vista al sentir la suave mano de Tenten acariciando la suya distraídamente. Tenia que ser sincero. Hacer oficial la noticia era algo que no quería hacer. Quería tener esa privacidad un poco más, por lo menos hasta que se hiciera evidente el estado de Tenten, pero ella insistió; y ya sabemos que pasa cuando Tenten le insiste a Neji. No para hasta obtener lo que quiere, y eso siempre pasa._

_-¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

_-Si, Hinata ya está enterada. Y supongo que Naruto también –respondió Tenten nuevamente, desvió un poco la vista y pudo notar como su esposo fruncía el ceño débilmente. Tenía sus razones porque si Naruto lo sabía media aldea lo sabía. Por suerte aun no había pasado. Pero Lee también estaba enterado, algo que no sabía Tenten. Ni Dios quiera que se entere._

_-Bien, bien. La verdad no me lo esperaba, me tomó de sorpresa. Pero debo decir que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Y ¿Cómo te sientes, Neji con esta nueva etapa de tu vida? –preguntó de pronto Hiashi a su sobrino, causándole una gran sorpresa porque hasta ahora no había dicho ninguna opinión sobre el tomo, solo informarlo._

_-Sin duda muy feliz. El convertirme en padre supongo que me está cambiando para bien –dijo sin rodeos y sin ninguna vergüenza de decir y liberar sus sentimientos._

_-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Cuándo se enteraron de la gran noticia?- volvió a preguntar queriendo saber todo detalle sobre el futuro Hyuuga y sin duda genio del Clan._

_-Hace cerca de 2 meses, pero ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo. Todo está yendo muy bien hasta ahora. –dijo mintiendo un poco, y siendo reprochada con la mirada por Neji, pero lo que había pasado sobre el accidente debía quedar entre los dos. No era un asunto para que el Clan lo supiera._

_-Vaya, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero supongo que han de haber querido su privacidad antes de hacerlo conocer a los dem... _

_-Hiashi-sama, nos gustaría dispersar algunas dudas, si es que es posible.- dijo de pronto Neji interrumpiendo a Hiashi al venir una de sus más enormes dudas y temores. El Sello Maldito._

_Hubo un ligero silencio en la habitación, mientras las miradas distinguidas de ambos Hyuuga se cruzaban._

_-Creo que ya se de que se trata –dijo Hiashi cortando con el silencio –Es algo que me lo veía venir desde hace algún tiempo. _

_-Hmp._

_-Pero yo no soy el indicado para hablar sobre ese tema. –se puso de pie frente las miradas confusas del joven matrimonio y se dirigió a la puerta, y tras ella la presencia pacífica de la nueva cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga les sonrió gentilmente._

_-¿Hinata-sama? –murmuró Neji algo confundido por el hecho de que su prima estaba ahí, pero si sus dudas eran ciertas, ese día se arreglarían todas los conflictos entre el Souke y en Bunke. _

_-Ohayo; Neji-nissan, Tenten –dio con ese tono suave de voz. Sin duda su presencia tímida y humilde traía una paz dentro de situaciones conflictivas. _

_Se acercó a paso lento y se sentó al frente de la pareja, junto a su padre, sin quitar esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro. Al el rostro de ambos jóvenes sorprendidos decidió ser la primera en hablar._

_-Seguro se preguntaran porque estoy aquí –dijo cerrando los ojos enmarcando más su sonrisa, era inconscientemente, pues la noticia que estaba por darles seguro sería la mejor de todas. –no es nada malo, no se preocupen… he estado aquí desde las 8:00 a.m. y ya estoy al tanto de todo. Supongo que ya era tiempo de que el Clan se enterará._

_-Entonces supongo que ya sabes el otro motivo por el que estamos aquí ¿verdad? –preguntó la castaña algo impaciente por ya dejar en claro el tema a discutir ese día, y más por Neji, ya que él era el más preocupado por como su pequeño viviría el resto de subida. Como un pájaro enjaulado o como un águila sin miedo a volar._

_-Tranquila, Tenten. Todo con paciencia –hizo una pequeña pausa para dirigir su mirada hacia Neji. Aunque tratara de disimularlo muy bien, su rostro reflejaba una total "agonía" por el momento, sin descontar que su mano no dejaba de tomar la de la Kunoichi en ningún momento._

_Miró a su padre, asumiendo que ya los había hecho esperar mucho tiempo._

_-Se que este es un tema muy delicado, pero lo queremos dejar en claro para ya no crear conflictos. Tenten, me alegra ver que ya estas totalmente recuperada. Nos tenías preocupados… -dijo la Hyuuga haciendo que Hiashi frunciera el ceño en señal de interrogación._

_-¿Ha pasado algo malo? -interrumpió Hiashi ante el comentario de su hija hacia la esposa de su sobrino._

_-Nada malo, otou-sama. Solo como cualquier primer embarazo hay que tomar más precauciones. –dijo Hinata dejando el tema ya bien enterrado y olvidado. Nadie quería recordar esos días, y mucho menos que los demás se enteraran. –Entonces, directo al grano. Neji-nissan, se como debes estar sintiendo. Como futuro padre se que el bienestar de tu hijo es lo primero, y también se como has sufrido a causa de muchas injusticias del Clan…- calló un momento para pensar bien las palabras que iba a utilizar, sin dejar trabas en el camino. Respiró hondo y continuo. –Sobre todo por el Sello Maldito del Bunke. Por eso he tomado una decisión, y se que va a ser la llave para que ambas familias del Clan vuelvan a reunirse como lo que somos, los Hyuuga. Desde hoy, todo hijo nacido bajo la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga no sufrirá las consecuencias del Sello, porque yo lo elimino de por vida. Las nuevas generaciones se cuidaran unas a otras sin necesidad de que una maldición establezca los límites. Hoy acabo de formalizar mi decisión con los demás jefes del Clan, solo faltaba que ustedes se enteraran._

_La habitación quedó en completo silencio, mientras inconscientemente una pequeñísima lágrima se dejaba caer por la mejilla de la joven Kunoichi._

_Él solo sostenía su mano fuertemente, sin poder aun creerlo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, pero no dejó que ninguna lágrima cayera. Simplemente apretó más la mano de su esposa mientras sentía el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho._

_-Neji-nissan, te quedaste sin habla. Deben sentirse muy felices. –volvió a decir Hinata al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y felicidad en ambos rostros._

_-Hinata-sama… no se como agradecerle… esto es demasiado –respondió Neji con la voz un poco entrecortada por el impacto de las palabras de su prima._

_-No hay nada que agradecer, el dolor que sufriste por todos estos años fue a causa del Sello, y no hay mejor perdón que nosotros podemos ofrecerte que la eliminación permanente de este. Me hubiera gustado poder borrártelo a ti también, pero es imposible. Al menos tus hijos nacerán sin ese peso en sus hombros… -dijo bajando la vista al mencionar el hecho de que su primo tendría que cargar con la Maldición de por vida, pero a la vez se sentía feliz al poder cambiar su vida aunque y su futuro, puesto que de su felicidad se encargaba Tenten, la llave para dejarlo libre._

_-Hinata, gracias. Muchas gracias…- dijo esta vez Tenten sin poder detener algunas lagrimillas que comenzaban a salir de sus achocolatados ojos._

_-Solo me alegra saber el futuro genio del Clan Hyuuga y tú están bien, y que ya no habrá conflictos entre la familia. Eso quedó en el pasado._

_Hiashi solo sonreía. Nunca pensó que su hija a quien consideraba débil fuera a manejar con tanta responsabilidad y justicia como ningún otro jefe del Clan; y que su sobrino, quien vivió siempre bajo las sombras de las reglas de la familia fuera a volar más alto que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. _

_Se alegraba. Se alegraba mucho._

………

Ya había caído la noche, y junto con ella las estrellas comenzaron a iluminar la fría y primera nevada de la temporada. Nadie se lo esperaba, y de pronto de la nada miles de pequeños copos plateados inundaron las calles de Konoha.

Las suaves y fuertes manos de Neji delinearon la pequeña espalda de la Kunoichi a la vez que esta se acurrucaba más y más en su pecho.

A pesar que el helado viento se filtraba por las ventanas de, eso no les impidió amarse esa noche. Ya que Tsunade-sama les había dicho que ya todo iría bien, no dudaron de compartir caricias y besos al saber que su futuro hijo sería libre.

Le dio un dulce beso en su sien al tiempo que acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña. Quería protegerla de todo mal que se le aproximase. Quería cuidarla y darle su calor. Quería que el destino los dejara en paz para poder vivir felices junto a su hijo. Pero eso ya era un asunto que estaba fuera de sus manos. Solo quedaba esperar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- de pronto preguntó Neji rompiendo el profundo silencio de la habitación.

-No pasa nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo algo sorprendida por la pregunta del Hyuuga.

-Estás callada. Tú nunca estás callada, siempre tienes algo de que decir. Por eso se cuando te pasa algo –la dejó sin habla. Nunca antes él, Hyuuga Neji, le había dicho algo así. Nunca. Ni cuando se habían casado. Parece que el hecho de convertirse en papá lo estaba siendo ser más abierto y cariñoso.

-Solo estaba… pensando –respondió de forma algo estoica, haciendo preocupar más al jone Hyuuga.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- dijo mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez en su hombro causándole leves cosquillas.

-Confió en ti porque te amo –le dijo esta vez ella con una enorme sonrisa para después devolverle el beso ahora el su cuello, sintiendo su masculino aroma en cada centímetro de su pálida piel.

-Entonces ¿qué ocurre?

-Solo es… temor…- dijo en voz baja tratando de zanjar el tema. Cosa que no consiguió.

-Temor… ¿por qué?

-Por nada, solo es un mal presentimiento.

-Acaso es por lo que pasó…

-No, se que todo saldrá bien. Saldremos de este problema como siempre lo hemos hecho…

-Aun tienes miedo ¿verdad?- dijo cariñosamente susurrándole al oído.

-No es eso… es solo un tonto presentimiento

-No puedes mentirme. Te conozco demasiado…

Suspiró. Él tenía razón. Cuando se trataba de ella, el la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma. Eso era lo que hacía el amor.

-Tengo miedo… miedo de no poder ver crecer a nuestro hijo. Miedo de dejarlos solos. Miedo de tantas cosas…

-El miedo solo empeorará tu salud y la de nuestro hijo. Yo también tengo miedo, pero lo oculto; no por mí. Lo hago por ti. Porque se que si sientes mi miedo, te sentirás peor…- dijo fijando su vista al techo de la habitación, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y temores.

Tenten cerró los ojos. Tenía razón. El miedo solo empeoraba las cosas. su miedo podía poner en riesgo a su bebé

-Yo… lo siento. No quise…

-No lo dije para que te sintieras mal… al contario. Quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti y que te amo…- la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza y dulzura. Alejando todo el temor que pudo haber sentido en el pasado. Sintió el cálido aliento de la castaña bajando hasta su clavícula, depositando cariñosos y suaves besos. –A comenzado el invierno, debes de abrigarte para no resfriarte.

-Lo se… pero tus abrazos son lo suficientemente cálidos para resguardarme del frío…

Un apasionado beso le siguió a esas palabras. Y sin separarse la noche siguió como debía. Con una sola excepción. El invierno no llegaría nunca al cuarto principal de aquella enorme mansión. Ni el frío era lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer al amor. Nada podía vencer a ese amor.

………

Continuará…

Wow… me tomó mucho tiempo, pero ello aquí… se que les gustará y espero sus reviews con ansias.

Además gracias a todos los reviews recibidos

Gracias a:

_**hina ale**_: espero que sigas leyendo el fic, y gracias por tu review!!

_**azumi hyuuga**_: gracias por tu review. A mi también me gusta ver un Neji más cariñoso. Supongo que todos queremos eso.

_**Kitamura Kumiko**_: gracias!! Espero que tu predicción se cumpla. Bye…

_**Yuuhi5**_: gracias por el review… te puedo decir que el final aun no lo he decidido. Pero prometo no ser tan mala con esta bella pareja.

_**Usagi Hyuga**_: gracias por considerar mi historia como grandiosa, trataré de que tengta un final feliz. n.n

_**conchito**_: me había olvidado agradecerte por todos tus reviews, gracias!! Nunca faltan tus comentarios… espero cubrir todas sus expectativas!!

_**mona hyuga**_: gracias!! Me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación… pero ya no será necesario tener un pañuelo de lágrimas para leerlo, trataré de que sea menos trágico… pero es que me encanta la tragedia!!

_**pauli-nejiten**_: gracias por el review… como dije, tratare de hacerlo menos trágico.

**Akai Karura**: jijiji… esta vez no seré tan mala y procuraré que tenga un final feliz… Gracias por el review!!

Bueno… me despido no sin antes decir

¡¡VIVA EL NEJITEN!!

Bye bye a todos… y esperen el nuevo capi, y también lean mi nuevo fic "Por tu culpa" … este si que será full tragedia…

Sayonara n.n


	10. ¿Dos en camino?

**Capítulo X**

"**¿Dos en Camino?"**

Hacia cerca de 3 noches había caído la primera nevada de la temporada. Los fríos copos de nieve hacían parecer Konoha una blanca sabana, o también como si una gran cantidad de leche se hubiera regado sobre ella. Eso no importaba. Lo que más resaltaba era el alegre y risueño rostro del ninja menos introvertido de Konoha.

Sus rubios cabellos iban tapados por un gorro de lana negro, haciendo juego con su chompa y pantalones. Pero lo que no se podía cubrir era su enorme sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

¿por qué?

Bueno… seguramente ya han de saber el primero…

El mero hecho de saber que un nuevo heredero Uzumaki estaba a no mucho tiempo por llegar lo ponía a saltar en su interior. Pero había algo más…

¿Qué era?

Ahh… si…

Su otro sueño estaba por cumplirse a no más de unos pocos meses.

Ya tenía dos buenas razones para estar feliz.

Ya eran casi las 8 y media de la mañana y se disponía a regresar a casa después de una importante "reunión" con Tsunade-sama, cuando dobló en la esquina del parque y se encontró con nada menos que con su amigo de la infancia, hermano no de sangre pero si de corazón, sentado en uno de los bancos del pequeño parque de Konoha.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!-gritó desde lejos para que lo escuchara. Y si que lo escuchó. Repentinamente se había osado a interrumpir sus pensamientos con su "melodiosa" voz.

Giró un poco el rostro para ver como sonreía y movía su mano en señal de saludo.

Se acercó a paso rápido y se sentó al lado de él.

-Hey ¿pero que rayos haces aquí con tremenda nevada de hoy? ¿Quieres congelarte?- le dijo en tono casi burlón, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La mirada de su amigo estaba como perdía y no lo había insultado como siempre cada vez que lo veía.- Nee ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves preocupado- le dijo más calmado apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de aliento.

-Nada que te interese- dijo fríamente ante la pregunta del rubio. Pero su amigo podía ser todo, menos tonto como mucha gente pensaba. Y con un poder de percepción tan grande que lo había hecho acreedor de un titulo grande. Muy grande.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me interesa cuando eres mi mejor amigo?- le dijo con una agradable sonrisa que reflejaba todo menos enfado. El Uchiha abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, y sonrió. Naruto era más que un amigo. Era un hermano incondicional para él.

Suspiró, sabiendo que desahogarse le ayudaría.

-No se como hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto… esto de ser… padre. No se como hacerlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No se que es. Es como una sensación de… no hacer las cosas bien. De no ser un buen padre.

Un poco de silencio inundó el lugar nevado, dejando que ambos jóvenes aclararan sus ideas.

-Sabes, yo también tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado de no hacer las cosas bien, de decepcionar a Hinata, de no ser el padre que todo hijo debe tener. Es normal. De hecho es anormal no sentir esa preocupación en la boca del estomago.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil.

-No es fácil si lo haces solo.

De nuevo se sorprendió. Que palabras más sabias, pensó. Demasiado para ser Naruto, pero tal vez no tanto para el futuro Hokage. Claro que nada estaba seguro aun… ¬¬, pero quien sabe…

-Se que Sakura te ayudará, incluso más de lo que yo puedo ayudarte. Después de todo ella es la madre de tus hijos y la mujer que amas ¿no? Pero no puedes si no se lo dices primero. Créeme, conozco a Sakura, y puede que ella esté pasando por las mismas dudas que tú. Y no hay nada mejor que apoyarse mutuamente.

De nuevo aquellas palabras cargadas de amistad y apoyo. Y también de sabiduría. Naruto tenía razón. Sakura era su esposa, y quien sabe si también estuviera pasando por las mismas preocupaciones.

-Gracias, Naruto. En verdad.

-Hey, no hay de que. Para eso son los amigos, y tomando en cuenta que seré el próximo Hokage…

Una risa ahogada lo interrumpió, y antes de darse cuenta su amigo y rival se estaba riendo ¡en sus narices!

-Arg ¿¡ahora de que te ríes!?- dijo casi en un gruñido el joven Uzumaki.

-Sigues alardeando con esa historia vieja. Créeme, te he escuchado decir eso más veces que los años de Tsunade.- rió sin límites frente las muecas de disgusto de su amigo.

-Por lo menos ya te hice reír…- dijo dejando de pronto todas las ganas de masacrar al Uchiha.

-Hmp. Si, creo que tienes razón

-Entonces, vas a casa.

-Si, no quiero preocupar a Sakura.

-Si, yo también voy de regreso. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos, papá.

-Si, yo ya soy papá. ¿Qué con eso?

-No me refería a eso…- dijo marchándose en un _poof_ característico de un ANBU, dejando al podre de Naruto confundido. Será que ya sabe de… ¿Hay no…O.o?

………

Ya eran las nueve de aquel día, y ella aun seguía en cama. Dormida, mientas él ya estaba despierto. Acurrucada entre las sabanas. Recuperando las fuerzas de tal vez casi 2 largos meses atrás… Bueno, que se podía hacer. Se lo merecía. Después de todo el bebé se llevaba la mitad de su chakra necesario para que creciera fuerte y sano, y por lo tanto ella terminaba el día totalmente cansada. Simplemente no se atrevía a despertarla. No podía. Tomó las sábanas y, con cuidado de no despertarla, la arropó contra el frío invernal de la temporada.

Bajó hasta la cocina. Tal parecía que le tocaba hacer el desayuno otra vez. No era que le molestara. Por que las dos personas más importantes de su vida estuvieran bien era capaz de todo. Fue al refrigerador a ver que encontraba. Pan, huevos, leche… ahhh unas naranjas, nada mejor que un jugo de naranja para evitar el resfrió en pleno invierno.

Miró el reloj de nuevo y suspiró. No se levantaría en un buen tiempo.

Comenzó con el desayuno. Huevos revueltos y pan tostado era lo que más le gustaba para desayunar, con un poco de fruta y té en vez de café ya que no le gustaba. Mejor así, Tsunade-sama fue muy clara cuando dijo nada de cafeína. Ahora… ¿Qué más faltaba?

-¿Neji…?- aquella voz que nadie mejor que él conocía lo llamó desde un susurro. -¿Estás… preparando el desayuno?

-Tal parece que sí- le respondió dándose la vuelta para observarla. Llevaba puesta una camisa de él, blanca como la mayoría de su ropa, y que apenas la cubría del todo, una muy buena elección para dormir; cómoda y, por supuesto, de él.

Se acercó a paso lento, sin que la mirada del joven Hyuuga se apartara de su cuerpo.

-No es necesario ¿sabes?- le dijo ya cerca de él para darle un mudo beso de buenos días.

-Estabas dormida.

-Pero ya no.- dijo juguetonamente mientras frotaba levemente su nariz contra la de él. Luego cariñosamente descendió con su dedo índice desde su labio inferior hasta su cuello cerca de su clavícula –acabo de levantarme…- dijo esta vez acariciando suavemente su espalda bajo su camisa y volvía a darle un beso ahora en el cuello.

-Te levantaste algo…

-Atrevida, juguetona. Si, algo.- dijo entre risas interrumpiéndolo.

-Las hormonas.

-Tal vez, yo creo que es el hecho de estar casada con el shinobi más sexy de la aldea.- ante el comentario Neji solo alzó una ceja. Si no la conociera bien diría que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol o algún alucinógeno. Pero ese no era el caso…

-Que tal si mejor desayunamos, si.

-Como tú digas.- dijo volviendo a rozar su nariz con la suya para después ir directo el refrigerador –pero no tengo mucha hambre.- terminó sacando un poco de leche.

-No tienes… ¿hambre?

-Hai

Neji la miró mientras se acababa su vaso de leche. Suspiró. Vaya que le tocó parte del trabajo duro.

-Sabes lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, que tenías…

-Que alimentarme bien, no hacer mucho esfuerzo, dejar a un lado las preocupaciones, etc. Ya lo sé. Pero es que no tengo hambre.

Lo dejó mudo… y boquiabierto, no porque lo sorprendiera. Sino más bien porque era la segunda vez que lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. ¡Y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos!

-Vas a comer, aunque sea una simple manzana, pero vas a comer algo.

"_Otra vez con ese tono autoritario. Con los demás funcionará, Neji, pero no conmigo."_- pensó Tenten mientras lo observaba. El ceño entre fruncido, los brazos cruzados y esa mirada de Capitán ANBU que te decía _"no tienes salida"_. No cambiaba. Seguía siendo el mismo Hyuuga Neji de quien se enamoró, y de quien esperaba orgullosamente un hijo.

-Está bien… me convenciste. La verdad si tengo algo de hambre. Solo quería ver tu rostro molesto. Ya se me hacia extraño no verlo.

Esta vez si que confundió. Hace no menos de 24 horas la noche anterior ella se había puesto molesta porque siempre tenía algo que decirle para llamarle la atención. Ahora le decía que extrañaba verlo molesto.

Se frotó las sienes mientras sentía como su esposa le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

_Hormonas…_

_Son solo hormonas…_

-Ahh, casi lo olvidaba. Hoy voy a salir. Veré a Hinata en la casa de Sakura con las demás chicas.

-Hmp.

-Así que hoy puedes ir con tu escuadrón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomarás?

-No lo se. Tú sabes como son Ino o Sakura. Además Hinata tenía que decirnos algo importante.

-¿Importante?- preguntó con una mueca algo extraña.

-Hai. Me dijo que era importante y muy bueno para todos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar. Sin muchas palabras. Más bien, miradas. Esas miradas que decían más que todas las palabras del mundo.

…………

-Hinata, hoy vas a ir con Sakura ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto desde la sala tratando de esquivar otro osito Teddy lanzado por el pequeño Minato.

-Hai, pero será en la tarde. No te preocupes, te ayudaré con Minato-chan.- dijo con una sonrisa desde el piso superior con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo.

Minato no tardo en darse cuenta de la distracción de su padre para lanzarle otro peluche justo en la cabeza.

-¡Augh! Si que tienes buena puntería, y solo tienes un año.- dijo riendo tocándose la zona del golpecito mientras el pequeño rubio aplaudía en señal de victoria.

-Imagina cuando tenga dos.- dijo Hinata siguiéndole la risa a su bebé.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, Minato no espero más y levantó sus pequeños bracitos en señal de que quería que lo cargara mami.

-Ma…má- dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, a lo cual la joven no pudo resistir y lo tomó para tenerlo cerca de su pecho. Un cuadro que conmovió al jefe de familia.

Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla mientras desordenaba los cabellos dorados de su hijo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el baño?- pregunto sin dejar de depositar pequeños besos en la sonrojada mejilla de su esposa.

-De maravilla. Me hubieras acompañado.- dijo Hinata esta vez girando su rostro para recibir el siguiente beso en sus labios.

-Esperaré hasta la noche, cuando Minato se duerma.

El pequeño al oír su nombre respondió con un gemidito seguido de un dulce _"papá"_ dirigido a quien se estaba robando toda la atención de su mamá.

-Si que eres un consentido. Me muero por saber como le harás cuando tu hermano o hermana este aquí.- dijo el joven Uzumaki revolviendo más el cabello de su chiquitín, notando como ponía una mueca como diciendo _"Me molestas demasiado"._

-No le hagas caso, siempre serás el consentido de mamá.- esta vez la voz de Hinata rió en medio de sus dos rubios favoritos, desvaneciendo las ganas de tirarle otro osito por parte del más pequeño, y las ganas de quitarle su biberón favorito por parte del otro.

Minato estiró de nuevo los brazos, esta vez queriendo que papá lo cargara. Con la carita que puso fue como hipnotizante. Es que esos ojitos y esa sonrisita eran irresistibles para sus padres.

-Veo que ya hicieron las pases.- murmuró Hinata. Pero no le sorprendía. Siempre hacían eso de "_pelearse_" por mamá, pero al final había suficiente mamá para ambos. Era lindo ver a las dos personas más adoradas en su vida así. Sin duda esa actitud tan "Naruto" se había heredado al 100%.

-¿Y planes contárselos?- preguntó de pronto Naruto.

-Lo del… nuevo bebé.

-Hai, ¿vas a decírselos?

-Si, la verdad es para eso que les dije que nos reuniéramos. Quisiera compartirlo con mis amigas.

-Todo lo que quieras, linda. Solo para verte feliz.- le respondió dándole un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero si ya soy feliz. Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé y, hasta, tal vez más de lo que pude imaginar.- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que derretía completamente al Uzumaki por dentro. Un de esas sonrisas que le robó el corazón hace 8 años cuando comenzaron a salir hasta ahora.

-Sabes una cosa… nunca, nunca en mi vida me imaginé que podría ser tan feliz. Te conocí a los 8 años y luego 11 me di cuenta cuanto te amo.

-¿Y los últimos 8 años?- preguntó divertidamente viendo como su pequeño se revolvía en el pecho de su padre tratando de que el sueño no lo dominara.

-Han sido los más felices de toda mi vida. No podría pedir más, sabes por qué

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto…-dijo señalando su pecho en el lugar del corazón. –por este pequeño tsunami…- dijo viendo al pequeño Minato luchando contra sus propios párpados que ya se cerraban. –Y por esto…- dijo esta vez besándola dulcemente como la primera vez que lo habían hecho, siempre parecía que era la primera vez. –Si pidiera más, tendría que ser el dueño del mundo.

Un bostecito lleno de cansancio se hizo escuchar en el viento. Y la carita de "_Minato Tsunami Uzumaki_", como lo llamaba de cariño Naruto, estaba apoyada en el pecho de su padre. Completamente dormido.

Hinata no hizo más que acariciar su cabecita dorada, completamente embelesada de lo tierno que era su bebé.

-Hablando de ser el dueño del mundo, ¿para que te llamó Tsunade-sama tan temprano?

Naruto rió, dejando a Hinata confundida. Hubo una pequeña pausa que más la confundió, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Bueno, estábamos conversando de que Tsunade-oba chan ya debería jubilarse…

-Naruto.- le llamó ligeramente la atención.

-¿Qué? Si es verdad. De seguro mis abuelos son más jóvenes que ella.

-Naruto…

-En fin, como te decía, Tsunade-sama ya piensa en dejar el viejo escritorio.

-Y eso quiere decir…

Otra pausa "_dramática"_ inundó el lugar, pero las palabras ya de por si sobraban.

-Así es, querida.

-¡Oh, por Kami-sama!- dijo Hinata emocionada abrazándolo cuidadosamente con no despertar a Minato, pero aun así abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Solo un poco más, y ese escritorio será mío.

…………

Las en punto dieron en el reloj, y junto con el un nuevo beso en la mejilla. Algo no muy usual para él, pero cariñoso y tierno.

-Ya me voy, de acuerdo… si quieres puedes salir a despejar la mente…- le dijo suavemente al oído mientras acariciaba su nuca. Aunque no pareciera, a Neji le encantaban esas caricias graciosas en su nuca.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-No mucho, trataré de venir lo más rápido que pueda.

-No te descuides de tu salud, Tenten. No quiero que les pase nada.

-¿Te estas… preocupando por ambos?- preguntó la joven castaña ante aquel comentario que, a pesar que fue muy tierno, aun le parecía algo… raro, en especial viniendo de su esposo… su lindo, fuerte y **COMUNICATIVO** esposo (N/A: nótese el subrayado, la negrita y el mayus.¬¬)

-Eres mi esposa y es mi hijo, así que creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de preocuparme.

Tenten lo miró a los ojos. A veces podía ser un problema lidiar con sus monosílabos. Pero había otros días, como ese, en los que podía ser el hombre más tierno del universo entero.

-Hmp. Descuida. Estaremos bien.- dijo volviendo a dar otro beso. Definitivamente se había levantado algo melosa ese día, pero por Kami-sama que está haya arriba, adoraba esas meloserías -¿Vas a ir con tu equipo?

-Salgo en media hora, solo debo darles unas indicaciones para su misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Y tú no vas?

-Tenten no me hagas repetir lo que te dije.

La chica rió débilmente.

-Hai, Hai. Como tu digas, ya me voy.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, grac…

-Insisto.

Lo miro fijamente, nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, ya que… vamos.

…………

-No puedo creer que Neji te haya acompañado hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Después de todo soy su esposa y madre de su hijo.

-Si, pero seguimos hablando de Neji… es decir, HYUUGA NEJI. Y no es que seas un cachorrito asustadizo que necesita que alguien lo cuide, eres un ANBU.

-No te lo estas tomando muy exagerado, Ino.

-A ver, preguntémosle a alguien que también lo conozco. Hinata ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que he dicho?

-Bueno…

-Ino… como dije Tenten te lo estas tomando muy enserio. Además no es por eso que estamos aquí.- dijo Sakura con voz calmada dirigiéndose a lo que en verdad importaba.

-Sí, es verdad. Hinata tiene algo muy importante que contarnos- Tenten giró su vista a su mejor amiga, y como por arte de magia esta se sonrojo. No era extraño ese sonrojo, pero ya no se lo veía muy a menudo; y si era así era por que de verdad era alguna cosa le molestaba, le avergonzaba, o toda la atención y presión estaba sobre ella, como en esta caso.

-Ahh si, lo que tenia que contarles…

-Entonces Hinata, adelante. ¿Cuál es la noticia?- preguntó la joven pelirrosa con una sonrisa en sus labios tratando de darle confianza a la dulce Hinata.

-Si, tengo una noticia que darles…

-Pero que es, me impacientó.

-¡Ino! Deja a Hinata hablar.

-Bien, pues… creo que si alguien debe enterarse de esto antes que los demás son ustedes, mis amigas.

-Que linda, Hinata. Eso fue muy dulce.

-Gracias, y pues que más da…

…

-Estoy… embarazada.

-¡AHH!

-¡Ino!

-Oh por Kami, Hinata… No puedo creerlo. ¡Es genial!- exclamó Tenten mientras se levantaba para darle un caluroso abrazo de felicidad.

-Gracias, Tenten. De verdad muchas gracias.

-Y… supongo que tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad, Sakura?- le preguntó peligrosamente Ino a su amiga junto a ella.

-Por supuesto. Si fui yo quien le realizo los exámenes. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en decirnos.

-Hinata… y ¿El Clan ya lo sabe?- le preguntó de pronto la castaña después del abrazo.

-No, aun no. Ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe, solo Naruto y ustedes. No se lo digas a nadie, si… ni a Neji.

-No hay problema, Hinata. Sabes que no diría algo que te corresponde a ti anunciar. No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Neji.

-Arigatou.

Las cuatro amigas siguieron charlando. No se podía evitar, hace tiempo que no tenía una reunión las cuatro para compartir todo lo que les acontecía.

-¿Me preguntó como le irá a Shikamaru en Suna?- pensó de pronto en voz alta la rubia

-Ojalá no se lo coma vivo Gaara. – le respondió Sakura con una risa.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo se. Solo con ver la cara del pobre Shikamaru cuando Temari le dije que aunque arrastrándole iba a pasar 4 meses en Suna, es porque esperaba algo grave.

-Hay, ojalá vuelva en una pieza y no en un ataúd de arena.

-Y tú, Ino… ¿como va todo con Chouji?

-Bien, todo bien. Que puedo decir, nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a ser así al lado de Chouji. Es que nunca, nunca me lo imaginé.

-Eso se notaba. No tienes porque hacérnoslo notar-

-Por si no te recuerdo Tenten, tu boda no fue exactamente la cosa más obvia del mundo. Cuando Neji te propuso matrimonio créeme que hasta yo no lo podía creer.

-Eso también es verdad. Yo nunca pensé que ustedes, dos polos completamente apuestos, llegarían a estar juntos; y ahora mírate, van a tener un bebé.

-Si, en eso tienen razón. Nadie lo creía.

-Al final tú fuiste la única que logró abrir su corazón… Él te adora- dijo Hinata muy sabiamente ante la conversación.

-Hai, yo también lo adoro.

-Wow, miren la hora. Ya me tengo que ir. Salí con quedar a cenar con Chouji.

-Sí, yo también tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, gracias por haber venido. Necesitaba de ustedes.

-Todas necesitábamos una tarde de chicas.

-Hai, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

…………

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se encontraba en casa sola, esperando a que llegara. Había tenido que demorar por una emergencia de su escuadrón, pero ya iba en camino.

Con delicadeza tomó una foto del álbum que estaba viendo. Su boda. Le traía nostalgia recordar aquella ceremonia que unió su vida al hombre que amo desde niña.

Unos pasos demasiado conocidos por ella le avisaron que ya no tenía que esperar más.

Unos brazos fuertes abrazándola por detrás la recibieron en su habitación.

-¿Todo resuelto?- preguntó acariciando aquella mejilla cálida que reposaba sobre la suya.

-Todo controlado.- le respondió una gruesa voz, pero un tanto cariñosa al estar por fin en casa.

-Me alegro.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama teniendo su mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes que lo enamoraron locamente.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Me divertí mucho, extrañaba hablar con ellas.-

-Yo también me alegro que la hayas pasado bien.

Un beso. Un beso muy esperado por ambos por fin salió a relucir. Un beso cariñoso y urgente por ambos que duró mucho.

-Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte.- le dijo casi susurrando después del beso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada malo, es solo que… es algo que me ha estado pasando…

-Sasuke ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiró. No sabía como decirle. No encontraba las palabras para decirle como se sentía. No era un experto para demostrar sus sentimientos. Respiró y pensó. Tenía que saber. Tenía que saber que tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser un buen padre. Temor de no ser el padre que todo hijo se merecía. Temor a…

-Sasuke, no te preocupes por como saldrán las cosas. tú serás un gran papá, de eso estoy segura. Nuestros hijos te adoraran, te amaron tanto como yo lo hago. No hay porque tener miedo. No voy a negarte que yo también estoy un poco nerviosa cuando nazcan, pero eso es normal. Te amo, te amamos, y nadie cambiará eso.

No se lo esperaba. Su corazón latió calmadamente. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba oir. Esas palabras tan dulces viniendo de la mujer que ama fueron lo mejor que alguien le haya podido decir. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que tenía miedo?

-Es normal sentirlo a ser padres primerizos. Nadie se escapa de esos nervios. Ni siquiera tú.

-Sakura, no sabes como me he sentido esta última semana.

-No te alteres por eso. Serás un gran papá.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-…Te amo…

-Y yo te amo mucho.

…………

**Wow, si que me he tardado. Sorry para todos, no pude actualizarlo más temprano por mis estudios y otras actividades, pero AQUÍ ESTA!!!!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO…**

**christti: gracias, de verdad gracias. A mi también me encanta Neji, tan tierno. La paternidad si que cambia hasta al más frío.**

**sandy hyuga: aun no se como acabará todo esto, pero no seré tan mala jiji… gracias por tu review, siempre son mi apoyo cuando escribo.**

**Kikumaru Kumiko: jiji… a ver si tu predicción se cumple. Como ya dije no soy tan mala cuando me lo propongo… jiji, gracias por tu review.**

**Baldur Prime: Gracias, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre están bienvenidos los consejos. Gracias por seguir mi fic, eso me hace sentir muy bien al sbes que hay gente como tú que aprecia mi trabajo. Gracias.**

**Anika-san: saludos a ti también, ya no tardaré mucho en las actualizaciones. Gracias x el review.**

**mona hyuga: WIII!!!! Siempre que leo tus reviews me imagino como has de estar, esta vez poniendo ojitos para que todo resulte bien. Bien!!!! Aun no se como va a ser el final. Solo les resta leer…. No mentira, no soy tan mal como todos creen. Hacemos lo que podemos!!!! Gracias, mil gracias por todos tus reviews!!!**

**Ale Whitlock: si, la verdad esta vez si me pasé con el tiempo. ****Sorry… ********no va a pasar muy a menudo ya que ahora estoy más desocupada. Gracias por tu review…**

**azumi hyuga: si!!!!! Ya no va a ver el sello!!!! Eso definitivamente que tenía que ponerlo. No iba a permitir castigar a ese chiquitito antes de tiempo. Gracias por el review.**

**conchito: conchito, conchito!!!!! Tus reviews siempre están ahí dándome apoyo!!! Gracias!!! Siempre tú!!!! Yo también amo a ese Neji tan paternal!!!! Es inevitable!!!! Que increíble, solo me lo imagino… como quisiera sacarlo de la tele y…. bien, si em… ya es suficiente de soñar. Mil gracias por tus reviews!!!!**

**ayame-gri: dicho y cumplido. Puse mucho NaruHina solo por que me lo pediste!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Eli-Nejiten: Nejiten forever and ever!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo, y tu review. Ya lo actualicé y trataré de no tardar….**

**neji_hyuuga: ¡viva el nejiten! Gracias por tu review, no será un final que para cortarse las venas… aun estoy pensando!!! Gracias!!!!**

**OtAkUgIrLfReAk: gracias, siempre aprecie a la gente que me dice que escribo bien, eso me anima más a realizar mi sueño de ser escritora. Gracias, millón gracias por todos los reviews… **

**Los quiero a todos!!!!**

**Bye bye, nos vemos no muy lejos!!!**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Ming-tien!!!**


End file.
